Finding Love
by Moonless Midnight of the Mind
Summary: After a long time, I was almost over Annabeth… she had died, and I had to get over her. Almost impossible, I always say, almost…
1. Chapter 1

After a long time, I was almost over Annabeth… she had died, and I had to get over her.

Almost impossible, my friend Grover always told me, _almost_…

Percy's POV

After a long time (about 4 years later) I was finally almost over Annabeth, her name barely past through my mind, and, as Grover had told me, it was about time that I started dating someone.

"I mean it Percy; it is unnatural that a 20 year old guy is single!" Grover told me while we were walking through the field on our way to Thalia's tree. "I mean, you're not as _handsome_ as me, but you're not ugly" he said, smiling for himself

"Yeah, Grover, handsome is not a word that I would completely use to describe you" I said trying really hard to not to laugh "well, maybe, just not… completely" I said looking at his hooves and finally laughing really loud.

"Ha-ha, yeah, go on... laugh of my handsomeness" he said acting as if he was offended

"Ha-ha sure, ok… whatever" I said looking for the new demigods "Shouldn't they be here?"

"I don't know, maybe they're just late" Grover told me and then walked away, leaving me alone

Then out of nowhere, someone jumped out of the trees and threw me to the ground, holding my arms behind my back "Who are you?" a female voice said pushing my head to the ground "Who are you, answer me!" she yelled pushing even harder my head to the ground

"It's me!" I answer not even knowing why I answered that and fighting to stand up

"No shit Sherlock" she said with irony on her voice

"I'm sorry!" I said afraid "I am Percy, Percy Jackson!" I yelled, still trying to stand up

"Percy who?" she said letting me go, giving me a chance to stand up and uncapped riptide.

"Now, tell me who you are" I said pointing her throat with my sword

She raised her hands, slowly walking backwards, I didn't even notice how she looked, her red hair was up in a messy pony tail letting me see her green eyes and she was wearing some torn jeans and a sweatshirt "I… I am… Katherine. I… I'm lost, I… I was supposed to find someone here" she said "Are you that someone?" she said slowly looking into my eyes

"Hey, Percy! Here they are! Percy" I heard Grover yelling at me behind some bushes

"Follow me" I said walking and putting riptide back to my pocket


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's POV

I had barely survived the years escaping those creatures, I had trained myself and was able to defeat some of the monsters that had been following me, but, some weeks ago someone had told me who I really was, a demigod, daughter of Apollo. I didn't believe him, but it didn't matter either if I was or if I wasn't, _he_ said there was a place I could stay, kind of like a shelter, even though he called it a camp; so I packed up and went to that 'camp'. I needed somewhere to stay; it had to stop, I didn't like calling the attention.

"Camp Half-Blood" I read out loud when I arrived, It wasn't what I expected, but at least _he_ told me it would help me, and I really needed help.

"Ha-ha, yeah, go on... laugh of my handsomeness" I heard someone behind some trees

"Ha-ha sure, ok… whatever. Shouldn't they be here?"

"I don't know, maybe they're just late"

I heard some steps, and then I just jumped and grabbed someone by the arms, holding him on the floor "Who are you?" I asked, hoping that my voice didn't sounded startled "Who are you, answer me!" I yelled with a stronger voice

"It's me!" he answered me

"No shit Sherlock" was all I could answer

"I'm sorry! I am Percy, Percy Jackson!" he yelled

"Percy who?" I said confused standing up, _he_ had said I had to meet with a Percy and a Grover, was he the Percy I was looking for?

"Now, tell me who you are" he suddenly said with a sword against my throat

I raised my hands and started slowly walking backwards, I was so getting out of here. But he walked towards me and I answered him.

"I… I am… Katherine. I… I'm lost, I… I was supposed to find someone here" I said afraid "Are you that someone?" I said looking at him. He was really handsome, he was wearing a blue shirt and some jeans, his black hair wasn't brushed but it wasn't messy, he was tall, and he had some beautiful eyes, just like the sea, staring at them make me feel like I was being slowly rocked by the ocean waves.

"Hey, Percy! Here they are! Percy" I heard the other voice I had heard a few minutes ago

"Follow me" he said before he started to walk towards the voice.

"Hey man, I think there is someone missing, I have only four demigods in here" he said worried "Chiron is going to kill us!"

"Don't worry Grover, I found her" Percy said smiling

"Oh, thanks god man!" he said "Ok guys, I want you to tell us your names, ages and which god is your mother or father" The one named Grover told us.

"And don't worry" Percy added "I mean, if you don't know who your mother or father is" he said smiling letting us see his pearl white teeth

"My name is Samantha, I am 16 and I think my mother is… Aphrodite" A girl with golden curls said smiling while she was saying who her mother was

"I bet you do" I said smiling for myself, but they obviously heard me and laugh

"My name is Scott, I am 12 and I don't know who my father is" a kid with brown messy hair said looking to the ground

"Don't worry kid, you'll found out later!" Groover said cheering him up

"My name is Matt and I am 18, my father is Ares… I think" a guy with dark brown hair said quickly

"My name is Lila, I am 14 and I don't know who my mother is" a girl with short honey-brown hair said, looking everywhere amazed

I waited and then realized it was my turn "My name is Katherine, I am 19 and I am daughter of Apollo" I said

"Ok guys, Percy, I'll take Scott, Lila and Sam, you'll take Matt and Katy" Grover said

I raised my hand as if it was a school, Percy laughed and said "Yes, the girl with the hand up"

"I am going to punch Grover if he calls me Katy again" I said smiling

"Are you sure there is no possibility you are a daughter of Ares?" Grover answered taking the kids and guiding them through the camp


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I had no idea of what to do with Katherine and Matt.

"So..." Matt said

"I need to sleep" Katherine said, she did looked tired

"Umm, I'll take you to your cabs and later I'll show you the camp" I said

"Ok" They both answered

"So… who are you?" Matt said, I didn't realize that I hadn't introduced myself

I turned around to face them "My name is Percy Jackson, I am 20 years old and I am son of Poseidon, Any questions?" I said

"No" Matt said and we waited for Katherine's answer

"Katherine?" I said poking her arm

"What?" she said taking her earphones off

"Nothing" I said and kept walking

We arrived to Ares cabin "Bye Matt" we said and then left him with his new brothers and sisters, I bet Clarisse and he would have been good friends.

While we were walking I noticed she didn't had anything, just her iPod and the clothes she was wearing in that moment, we arrived to Apollo's cabin and then I left her, I remind her that I was going to pass for her and for Matt later to show them the camp.

I kept walking until I was on the woods again.

"Hey man, hey Percy!" I heard Grover calling me

"Hey" I told him

"What's up?" he asked me

"Nothing, and you?"

"Well, are you going to listen to me or what?" he said in a persuasive tone

"I am already listening" I said smiling, I knew what he was talking about

"You know what I mean; you should start looking for someone, like that Katherine, she looks nice" he said looking at me and smiling

"Oh, whatever… hey man, I got to go, I haven't showed the camp to them, bye" I said starting to walk towards the cabins

"Oh, well bye Percy! And… think of what I told you!" Grover said laughing before I left

I couldn't find Katherine so I showed the camp only to Matt, he seemed happy about being here.

"Bye Matt" I said "Hey, remember to go to the dining room to eat something later"

"Ok, I'll go, bye Percy!" he said and went back to his cabin

I decided it had been a long day; I needed a break, so I went to the beach to relax, a long walk and maybe getting into the water, swimming... Grover gave me some drachmas, maybe, later I would talk to Tyson and ask about his day.

I was walking in the shore when I saw Katherine sitting on the sand, she had changed of clothes and she had her iPod on; I just sat beside her.

After a while she talked "Aphrodite's daughters gave me a tour through the camp" she said facing me and smiling. Well that explained the clothes.

"What do you think about it?" I asked

"They're nice… I thought the Aphrodite daughters were vain, well… really vain" she said giggling

"That's good, but I meant, what do you think about the camp?" I said

"Oh, it's cool, I mean, they're all just so nice, I needed to get out of all those smiles and that happiness" she said looking at the waves, maybe she wanted me to leave.

"Oh, I am sorry, do you want me to leave?" I asked, starting to stand up

"Umm… it is ok, I mean if you want to stay, you can stay" she said slowly breathing

Something about her make me feel calm, not happy or sad, just… calm, in a good way

"So" I said sitting on the sand again "How did you… find out you were a demigod" I asked

"Probably the monsters following me or the lack of logic in my life, the reason that my mother was drunk always or that no one seemed to see the same things I did" she said so calmly, careless would be a better word to describe it, emotionless, maybe…

"Oh" was all I could say


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine POV

"Oh" he said about my sarcastic answer

"What about you" I asked him, not knowing what to do

"Hum, well my life wasn't easy, I mean… ADHD blah, blah, boarding schools, blah, blah… same shit, but I had Grover and my mom, they really helped me even though…"

"Same story as who?" I interrupted annoyed, I mean my life had been so hard, how could he compare my life to his?

"As all, I mean, we all have been through boarding schools, haven't you?"

"Sure I have been in those, but my life wasn't as easy as yours, I mean, that plus monsters and a drunk mom and working to get money to pay your mom's rehab, and learning to drive to take her to the hospital for the intoxication she had because of the drugs, more monsters, being fired, blah, blah, blah, you know same shit as you" I said raising the tone of my voice until I was almost shouting "My life was so not like yours" I said and dramatically left

I could explode easily and he had reached the point.

I locked myself on my room, trying to fall asleep, tomorrow was going to be a hard day, training, meeting more "happy demigods" I thought I wasn't the only one who had been through a hard life, but maybe I was.

The day started with a disgusting and enthusiastic "Wake up you lazy bones!"

I couldn't found a reason to be that happy; I should ask every single camper later.

The day went on in the dining room, the sea, battle field, blah, blah, blah… all the same shit

After all the training I want to clean myself and went to the beach, I haven't even noticed that I didn't saw the guys I was supposed to arrive with, or Grover… or Percy

I was listening to my iPod when I saw Percy coming where I was.

"Hey Katherine" I heard him and took my earphones off "I know your life must have been hard" he started "But that doesn't give you the right to treat people like shit, I mean… I know, what is it like, not fitting" he said looking to the ground "But, I treat people the way I would like them to treat me, even if they aren't nice to me" he said looking at me and then walked away

Yeah, thanks, now I felt like shit. How could he be so nice to me? I was so tired; I fell asleep on the sand wishing that tomorrow was a better day.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Katherine wasn't what I expected, I thought that she was going to be just as happy as the others and that she was easily going to fit, yet, she didn't. I thought that I was mad at her, yet, I couldn't stop thinking of her, and she really seemed affected by what I told her; I don't know why but I wanted to apologize with her.

I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk to the beach, before I got out of the room I took a glance at the clock, 4:27 late, but they wouldn't even notice

As I was walking in the shore I saw something moving, or… someone, I got closer to the "someone" and saw it; it was Katherine, what was she doing on the beach that late?

"Hey, Katherine" I whispered, she was sleeping "Katherine" I said a little louder

"Hmm" she said moving a little and opening her eyes, after a while she said "What time is it?"

"4:30" I said sitting beside her

"Late" she answered

"I, I am sorry" I said

"What, sorry for what?" she said surprised

"I was, cruel to you, I mean you have all the rights to be mad at all the world" I said looking at the ground, no, I wasn't cruel; it was the truth and no she doesn't have the rights, why was I saying her that?

"Could you please stop it, it's annoying" she said, what the fuck.

"What?" Was all I could say looking at her

"I mean, acting all nice" she said mad "I'm acting as a bitch and you're so nice. Why?" She said looking away. I was asking myself the same thing…

"I think that's just the way I am?" What was I saying, I am not that way! What is wrong with me?

She looked at me for some minutes and I looked her back, I hadn't realized how beautiful she was

"You're beautiful" I whispered unconsciously

"What?" she said caught off guard "Are you fucking trying to…" She couldn't finish the sentence, why? Maybe because I was fucking kissing her! Why! I don't fucking know.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I acting so weird?

She tried to push me away, but I hold her by the waist.


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine's POV

After a while of staring at each other Percy smiled and whispered "You're beautiful" which caught me off guard

"What?" Have I heard right? Was I dreaming? Hell I wasn't, I knew what he wanted "Are you fucking trying to…" I was unable to finish my sentence, I had been stopped by the softest and sweetest lips, it was so wrong, weren't we like… family?

I tried to push him, but he put his hands around my waist, holding me and moving his hands constantly from my waist, to my back and to my neck pulling me closer to him. We kept kissing for what seemed like minutes, I needed air, because it seemed like he didn't

"Percy" I was finally able to tell him between a kiss, he quickly separated from me and stood up

"I… I am sorry Katherine, I don't know what's wrong with me" he said ashamed

"What?" was all I could say, he did regret kissing me, I felt used "You regret this?" I asked

"Yes!" he didn't even thought about his answer "I mean, I am sorry" I heard at my back the last part because I stood up and ran away, I knew I shouldn't let feelings come out, that's what you get when you let your heart win, I could hear her voice in my head; I was so stupid, I should have known better.

I ran away and got in the water, I swam until I was too tired to keep it up and then I went to the land again, but it was like an island, I was lost. I sat down and fell asleep curved in a ball, crying; still thinking, I was so stupid and now… lost!


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

"We were on the beach, we talked. I kissed her, not knowing why. I told her I was sorry, and she ran away; I don't know where she is man, I mean, she might get hurt" I told Grover when I saw him, I was afraid she may got hurt because of me

"Ok man, but you have to get this: ice cream, nail polish, chocolate… a lot of that, and some teenager movies!" he said laughing

"What? What are you talking about?" I was confused. Nail polish? What for?

"Dude, you're acting like a teenager, I mean, maybe she didn't like you, or… well in your case I think she freaked out" he said walking to my cabin

"What, why would she freak out?" I asked looking at him

"Dude, you kissed her, out of nowhere! I mean not even a 'I like you' or a 'you are special' nothing! I would freak out" he said raising the tone of his voice laughing

"Well, I… I told her she was beautiful" I said scratching my back

Grover stopped and started laughing "I don't know why are we even talking about this, I mean, it's obvious the reason why she left" he laughed again and kept walking

We arrived to my cabin and then Grover left, I try to fell asleep; it was really hard, I couldn't stop thinking about her, my lips still tasted like hers

"Percy, Percy" I heard someone's voice on top of my head "Percy!" I heard again this time opening my eyes, which let me see a big eye

"Tyson!" I yelled standing up and hugging him "What are you doing in here?" I was planning on calling him

"Well, I got a break and I wanted to see you brother!" he said pretty exited

I had planned to look for Katherine today, but Tyson was here! I couldn't leave him alone; I only got to see him now and then

"What do you want to do Tyson?" I asked him

"I want to go swimming with Rainbow" I had forgotten his hippocampus

"Oh, ok; that'll be nice, let me change of clothes and I'll be there in a minute" I said before Tyson left the room

I changed of clothes and went to the dock, Tyson was there waiting with his hippocampus,

We swim for a while and Tyson showed me the tricks Rainbow had learned, later Tyson left, leaving me alone, me and my guilt.

I kept swimming, I swim farther and farther until I could barely see the coast, I turned around and saw a little island, so I decided to swim there.

It was getting late but I didn't want to get back, I was almost there, and there wasn't anything that I wanted back at the camp. Since when am I like this? What is wrong with me?

I arrived to the island and sat down in the sand I put my head between my knees and just meditated what was wrong with me. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep. I was going crazy for a girl I barely knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine's POV

I wasn't even hungry; there was no need for me to go back to the camp.

I was so confused, I was there in the little isle and then I saw a… guy? Coming out of the water holding the weirdest creature I have ever seen.

I try to sleep and when I almost got it, someone arrived, I didn't even know who, but I was tired of… living things. I figured out hours had passed since the… thing was here, it was late.

I sighed and then stood up; it was time to get back.

"What?" I heard. Who was here?

"Hey?" I said "Anybody in here?" I called, I kept walking and found someone on the sand, I couldn't see anything… but I had a clue of who it was.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked to him, poking and moving him "Percy wake up, what are you doing in here?" I said louder waking him up. He yawn and smiled and then he looked at me but then he seemed confused

"What happened?" he asked standing up

"I don't know" I just said

"Are… are you ok?" he asked, worried?

"Yes, why?" I asked confused

"I was worried" what?

"Why?"

"Why?"He seemed confused "Because you left for no reason!" I turned and looked at him straight into his eyes

"No reason?" I was really offended, he had used me, and he even accepted it.

"I..."he didn't even have a clue "I don't find the reason" he slowly said looking to the ground

"Well it was your fault" I said coldly

"It was? Of course it was… I am so sorry" he said

"You don't even know how it was your fault" I said laughing and looking at him with disgust. He looked up and straight to my face, he was really sorry, and he didn't know for what

"Let's go" I whispered before I got up and started walking towards the sea

"Why are you mad at me?" he slowly said, not standing up to leave "I know I did something wrong, and I just don't know what it was" he said looking at me

"You used me" I said getting into the water, without turning to face him, I could feel him looking at me, it sounded so stupid now that I said it out loud

"I used you" he said echoing me, and it even sounded stupider

"Just… let's get back, please. It's getting late" I said getting deeper in the water

Percy was almost beside me, I didn't even notice when he stood up. Water was up to our hips.

He stood behind me and moved the hair that was on my shoulder kissing my shoulder up to my cheek. I freeze, what was wrong with him? And most important, what was wrong with me? Why didn't I stop him?

He kept kissing my cheek and kissed my eyes and my nose and finally turning me around kissing my lips passionately. I threw my arms around his neck; he started touching my hips and my legs, moving his hands, touching everything he could. I moved one hand and reached his back, I jumped and put my legs around his waist, he started walking towards the shore while he kissed me more

I couldn't think properly while he was touching me, but, I knew this wasn't right

We arrived to the shore and he laid me down on the sand and we started rolling on the ground

"Per..." I couldn't finish "Pe…" he kept kissing me, but he moved and kissed me all the way to my neck "Percy!" I was able to say

"Ngg" I heard

"Percy, we should get going" I whispered

"What?" he said rising up his head, he looked confused "Oh, hmm… sure, let's go" he said starting to stand up. I was confused, he looked disappointed.

He gave me his hand and helped me getting up. I smiled to him and gave him another short kiss on his lips "Let's go" I said and smiled

"Ok" he said and smiled back

I started getting in the water when he pulled me up on his back and got into the water, we arrived some minutes later and we sat in the sand for a while.

"Maybe I should go… it's getting late" He said looking at me and smiling

He leaned over and kissed me, then he putted some of my hair behind my ear and kissed me once more before he left


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's POV

I couldn't think clearly being around Katherine. After I left her in the shore I went to my cabin; I stayed up late thinking of her. Her long red hair that smelled like flowers and ocean breeze, her beautiful smile and her pink thick lips; her green eyes which glowed every time I looked at them and her soft and silky skin. I liked everything about her and I barely knew her; it was going to be a long week.

One Week Later

Today I was going to teach the new kids and the youngest how to properly use a sword.

The new campers had a week to settle down, meet people and for Lila and Scott, see who their mother or father were; Lila was daughter of Athena and Scott son of Hermes.

"Ok guys! Now everybody grab a sword and choose a team mate" I told them, I waited for them and after a few minutes, they were ready and I told them everything they needed to learn

"Ok guys! Everybody get ready!" I said smiling

"But, you just told us what to do. We don't know how to do it!" Scott said

"You guys must learn by putting it in practice" I said smiling and letting them start

Some guys were pretty good at it, and some (I'm not being specific, but a daughter of Aphrodite) simply sucked at it.

Katherine was better than almost all of them; she defeated every opponent I put in front of her, so I wanted to try.

Almost everybody was gone, leaving me and Katherine to fight. Things hadn't changed a lot, I got to know her a little more, I knew her favorite activities, her favorite color and stuff like that.

"Hey" I called her "Would you fight with me?" I asked smiling

"What?" she said kind of scared "I suck at this, do you want to kill me or what?" she said laughing

"No, come on! I'll be nice to you" I said hugging her

"Ok" she said "hey, if I win… what do I get?" she said in a serious tone raising her eyebrows

"Hmm… what do you want?" I asked her getting closer to her face

She got closer to my face until our lips were almost together "Nothing" she said and laugh, quickly getting her face away from mine

"Stop tempting me" I said getting ready to fight

We fought for some minutes, she was really good at it, she finally hit riptide's handle and threw it away, now she had her sword against my neck. She leaned forward and kissed me, which I obviously didn't expected; she threw her sword to the ground and put her hands around my neck, I put my hands around her waist and waited until she needed some air which seemed like hours.

"Percy" she whispered, I loved the way my name sounded whenever she said it, but I knew she needed air

I separated from her and helped her with her sword

"Hey, maybe we should clean ourselves" Katherine said after pointing our dusty clothes

"Ok" I told her leaning forward and kissing her one last time "see you later" I told her and then left

I kept walking towards my cab and just about getting inside I saw Grover

"Hey" I told him

"What? Oh! Hey Percy! How's it going" I hadn't realize that I wasn't paying attention to him since I met Katherine.

"Oh, nothing new… What about you?" I asked him

"Nothing" he said "Hey Percy, I got to go… bye!" he suddenly said before leaving

I think something was wrong with him; I'll have to remember myself to figure it out… later.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

"Hey!" I heard someone at my back "Percy!" I turned around and was able to face Tyson

"Tyson!" I said running towards him "What's wrong?" I asked him

"Wrong?" he asked "There's nothing wrong, I told you last week that I was going to come again today" he said smiling

"Hey, Tyson… I want you to meet a… good friend of mine" I said smiling, I couldn't even think of her without smiling. I was acting so stupid, but… I couldn't handle myself

We walked towards her cabin but she wasn't there, so we went to the beach; and… yeah, there she was!

"Hey!" I said sitting beside her and telling Tyson to seat down

"This is Tyson" I told her "My brother" I told her

"Tyson?" we had talked about him, a lot! how could she have forgotten him? "Tyson!" she said standing up and hugging him "I have heard a lot about you"

"Tyson; this is Katherine…" I said realizing we weren't anything… yet

"Nice to meet you Katherine" he said smiling "Hey! Would you like to meet Rainbow?" he asked

"Rainbow?" she said smiling looking at me

"His hippocampus" I said as if it explained it

"His hippocampus" she said confused

"You'll found out later" I told her smiling "Maybe you should go for you swimsuit and meet us there in ten minutes" I said hugging her and giving her a small kiss before she left

"Are you dating her?" Tyson asked me smiling

"No… well, not right now" I told him

"So then why did you kiss her?" he asked me

"Umm… it's nothing… official" I said and then started walking towards the dock

"She is nice" he said after a while

"I know" I said and smiled

We arrived to the dock and Katherine was waiting for us with her iPod on

"Hey guys!" she called us "Where are those… hippo-rainbow-things" she tried to say

"Hippocampus" I said

"Hippocampus" she echoed me, smiling

"In the water" Tyson told her

"Obviously" she said "Shall we?"

"Yes!" Tyson jumped up and down really excited

After some minutes Rainbow and other two hippocampus arrived ready for us to ride them.

"Oh gods!" Katherine said "I have seen them, near the island" she said smiling and leaning to touch them

"That one's Rainbow" Tyson told her pointing the biggest one

"They're beautiful" she said

We spent all the day together until Tyson said he had to leave and left us alone

"Hey" she said as we got out of the water

"Hey" I told her

"So… that was the Tyson" she said smiling

"Yes he was" I answered, she giggled a little and I remembered the not-dating-officially-thing "So" I told her thinking of how to bring it up

"So" she said a little later

"Umm… umm, see… you… on the dining room, got to change of clothes" I said giving her a small kiss and leaving her alone

What the hell just happened? Why was I so stupid, retarded, coward? Why didn't I tell her anything?

I lay down on my bed, I wasn't hungry anymore and I just wanted to sleep.

Will she say yes? Was she waiting for it? Was she waiting for it… to reject me? Why was I so worried? Why didn't I tell her? And the biggest question… Why did I want to ask her so much? And… Why now?

"Agh, look what you've done to me!" I yelled exasperated

"What? I'm sorry man!" I heard Grover at my back


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine's POV

Percy, Tyson and I spent all the day together. After Tyson left Percy and I walked back to our cabins, just before he had to leave he started acting… different

"So" I told him

"Umm… umm, see… you… on the dining room, got to change of clothes" he quickly said before kissing me and leaving me alone

"Ok, bye" I told him

Why did he unexpectedly have to leave?

He didn't arrived to neither the dining room to eat nor the beach, so maybe he just wanted to be alone.

So, to get to my cabin, I need to pass in front of the Poseidon's cabin… so technically I wasn't spying him or anything like it…

"Hey man, I need to talk to you" I heard Grover's voice

"Sure, what's up?" this time it was Percy

"Hum… you might want to sit down" he said

"What? Why? Ok" Percy said

"I think we founded Annabeth" Grover said

Who… Who is Annabeth?

"What?" Percy Shouted

"Calm down man!" Grover told him "Calm down! You're going to wake up the whole camp!"

"Wake up the fucking camp? Excuse me if I actually am not giving a fuck about that right now" Percy shouted again "Annabeth? Really?"

"Yes, we… we found her" Grover said

"Where is she?" he said lowering his voice

"Near the last place we saw her" Grover said

What? What place? What are they talking about? Who is Annabeth?

"Shit man!" Percy shouted

"I fucking know!" Grover answered him "What about Katherine?"

"About what?" he asked

"Well what are you going to do with Annabeth? And whichever is your answer… What about Katherine?" Grover told him

"I… Maybe we… maybe we should tell her everything and depending on Annabeth's reaction…" he said lowering the tone of his voice as he said that

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Grover asked

"I… I… Don't know, maybe?" he said

"O… K? I guess… it's up to you, but you only get one girl ok? You have to choose between the love of your life… or Katherine" Grover told him… ouch… and then I left

So that means I am going to be replaced… ok the phrase I once said "he used me" was now fitting perfectly, I mean is not like we are like a couple but at least I thought he liked me... I thought he was going to ask me out or something like that... but you know, as I said... I just thought

I ran to my room and curled up into a ball, I cried and cried and cried… Here lays the living prove that feelings suck and shouldn't exist… I hate living things.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's POV

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Grover asked me

"I… I… Don't know, maybe?" I didn't know… Did I really have feelings for Annabeth? I mean, if I still have feelings for Annabeth, did that mean that I didn't have for Katherine? Do I have stronger feelings for Katherine? Do I have feelings for Katherine?

"O… K? I guess… it's up to you, but you only get one girl ok? You have to choose between the love of your life… or Katherine" The love of my life? What? But he was the one who told me to find someone else, why was he encouraging me to get back with Annabeth? "Hey, Percy… are you ok?" he asked me after a while

"What? Oh sure" I answered him "Hey, man I need to think a little about it, and maybe you should leave me alone for a little time, you know… just to think about this" I was asking him to leave

"Oh, ok bye man… really, really think about this" he said making emphasis on the first really and then leaving

I waited a few minutes and then I decided it was a good time to walk through the shore

I started walking a little bit and then I saw someone, I was begging that it wasn't Katherine because I didn't wanted to talk about it

And… guess who it was…

"Hey" she sighted and slowly said it

"Hey" I told her

It was a long and awkward silence filled in with sobs until she talked

"Grover, he…. He told me about this Annabeth" she said sobbing, I didn't notice when she started crying "And, and I think it would be better for us if we stop… seeing each other"

"For a while?" was all I could say… I was shocked, why did Grover told her? Shit.

"No" she deadly said "I think you should go"

She was getting inpatient but I couldn't move, Grover didn't give me a second choice, he was pushing me to get back with Annabeth, like, really pushing me

I didn't move so she stood up and left, still crying

I stood there, I wasn't planning on moving

"What the fuck is wrong with the world?" I shouted to the sky, a question that was never going to be answered

"With the world Seaweed Brain?" I heard a familiar voice

"Hey" I told her

"Hey? Seriously? After three years?" she asked

"Four" I slowly said

"Four?" she echoed

"Four years" I said

We stood in silence for a while

"I… I am glad you're back" I said, I had to accept, I really was

"Me too, I missed you guys…" she said smiling "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" what was she going to ask me?

"Are you seeing someone? Like… did you find someone else?" she said seriously

"No" I didn't know because the only one which I could maybe try something, now kind of was tired of me… or mad… or both


	13. Chapter 13

Katherine's POV

I felt devastated, even though there wasn't anything serious with him, I had a hope that maybe there could be something, maybe later, but just… something

I couldn't believe that I could miss him so much within two hours, I missed him so much and just before I left him, I heard this female voice… and I am almost sure that it was Annabeth's voice

After curling into a ball I fell asleep wanting to wake up and realize it was just a nightmare

The Gods were so selfish, I bet they say something like "'hey she seems happy, lets blow up her happiness' 'And maybe make her suffer!' 'Sure that sounds like a good idea!' 'A good idea? It is a great idea!' 'haha, I know' 'Who came up with this? Aphrodite?' 'hahaha'"

Even with all this pain, I was glad I didn't let this go any farther; it would have been even harder later…

I woke up with a huge headache, I didn't even bother moving, I stood in my bed until I got hungry, I went to eat something… trying to avoid you-know-who as best as possible

As I was walking I was able to see Tyson, I try to pretend as if I hadn't seen him, but he saw me and started walking towards me

"Hey Katherine!" he said giving me a huge smile

"Hey Tyson" I said looking for you-know-who, I mean, it was his brother, he could be anywhere

"Hey Katherine, have you seen Percy?" hearing his name hurt

"No, why?" I told him just keeping up with the conversation

"I think he is avoiding me" he said looking down "Maybe I should leave, I guess he is really busy" he said, I think… sad?

"Are you ok?" I told him

"Sure, it's just that there is no more work back at home, and I felt lonely" he slowly said... aw, I felt somehow responsible for that

"Hey! What about you and me swimming with rainbow, uh?" I told him wishing he said no

"Really?" he suddenly said with a glow in his eye

"Sure, why not?" I told him, I would feel guilty if I said something like 'no I was just kidding!' "I'll go change myself, see you on the dock?"

"Yes! Yes!" he said jumping up and down really exited

I started walking towards my cab "Hey, thanks Katherine, I'm glad I'll maybe get to be your friend" he said smiling

I turned around "But we are already friends, Tyson" I smiled to him and kept walking to my cabin

I could feel him smiling at my back, he was a nice kid, and spending time with him couldn't be so bad… could it?


	14. Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I was walking towards my cabin when I heard Grover and Annabeth talking

"Two more days?" Grover shouted

"Yes, only two" Annabeth told him

"Why two?" he said disappointed

"Because I am only allowed to be here for two days!" she answered to him

Wait, she was only going to be here for two more days? There was a short pause until they kept talking

"Really? Two" Grover kept asking

"Yes, I told you, two more days… and I have to talk to Percy" she said to him… talk with me? About what? That she was leaving in two days?

She was leaving so soon, and I wasn't going to be able to be with her if she is going to be here only for two days… two days… two days…

Those two words kept echoing on my head

I started walking towards the shore

"Hey! That's unfair! You are always going to win!" I heard Katherine's voice as I arrived

"Well, it is not my fault I am son of Poseidon and I can breathe underwater" I heard… Tyson's voice

Wait… why was Tyson here? Why was Katherine with Tyson? Why was Tyson with Katherine? What was going on?

"Oh, so it is my fault for not being able to breathe underwater?" I hear Katherine laughing

"Kind of" Tyson told her and they started laughing "Hey, I think my brother fell of his hippocampus when he left you" he said, wait… what?

"Hey I bet I can swim further than you… well, if I am breathing" she said avoiding it

"No, you can't, and you know it" he told her

"I bet it's because your hippocampus is faster… and bigger" she said laughing

After that I went to my cabin, Tyson was in here, with Katherine… the girl I could be with... if I hadn't left her… the only one… was it ok to say I was kind of jealous?

"Hey Percy? Are you in here?" I heard Annabeth's voice… great! I have to talk about how she is leaving me… again!

"Yes, in here" I told her

"Umm, we need to talk" she slowly said

"I know" I said, with more than one meaning on it

"Umm, Percy, I… I am not staying here" she said

"I know" I answered

"I mean, I am not… well… I have to… but I don't want to" she started saying

"I know" I told her again

"You know?" she told me

"Yes, I heard Grover and you talking… I didn't meant to, but I was walking and I heard you guys… and I heard my name, so I stop and heard" I explained to her

It was a long and awkward pause before she talked again

"Percy, I just came here to convince myself that leaving you guys was the best thing for" she said

"You?" I interrupted her

"No, Percy… for us, for the two of us… specially for you" she said holding my hand

"Well, it wasn't" I told her and released her hand "Yet, I am glad you came, and I am going to miss you a lot, again"

"Percy, I actually came here to see you guys, just to say hi… and to make sure you guys had moved on, specially you Percy" she said smiling, as if it was kind of… funny; was I that predictable? "Yes, you are" she said, smiling even more… maybe the expression of my face said what I was thinking

"I'm going to miss you, Wise Girl" I told her

"I'm going to miss you two, you stupid Seaweed Brain" she said laughing and standing up to leave


	15. Chapter 15

Katherine's POV

"Hey! That's unfair! You are always going to win!" I told Tyson after losing… again

"Well, it is not my fault I am son of Poseidon and I can breathe underwater" he answered me

"Oh, so it is my fault for not being able to breathe underwater?" I told him

"Kind of" he said and we started laughing "Hey, I think my brother fell of his hippocampus when he left you" he told me… that was kind of… aww

I turned around while I blushed a little, and when I did I saw Percy, standing near some bushes, was he spying us? "Hey I bet I can swim further than you… well, if I am breathing" I told Tyson trying to avoid the subject, I didn't want to talk about it, and much less with him around

"No, you can't, and you know it" he told me, bringing me back to reality

"I bet it's because your hippocampus is faster… and bigger" I said and laughed

We spent a little while more and then, it was time for Tyson to leave

"Thanks for spending time with me" he told me "You are one of the few persons that don't think I am annoying or well, just different" he said

"It was fun, maybe we should do this again" I told him and hugged him before he left

I walked towards my cabin and took a shower, put my pajamas on and went straight to bed, I wasn't hungry, and I would eat a lot tomorrow morning.

I woke up really early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen so I changed of clothes and went to see the sunrise on the shore

As I walked I thought about myself, and how… maybe I was better alone, and that I shouldn't be with someone… it was unnecessary to suffer for anyone which didn't deserve it

I sat down and watch the sunrise, it was beautiful, the colors that emanated from the sun were simply beautiful, I could watch it over and over, simply beautiful

A tear rolled down my cheek, I remembered the first time that I sat down on this same spot and saw the sunrise

"_This is simply beautiful" Percy told me, holding me closer to his chest "just, look at the water, and the colors of the sun, naturally beautiful… just like you" he told me and gave me a small kiss on my lips_

_I laughed "Sure, naturally beautiful" I said and laughed_

"_It isn't funny, just look at yourself, I mean… your hair is the same color of those sunrays and your eyes are the same color of those sea waves, and that's what it makes it different from the usual sun and sea… the colors, and you have them" he said smiling and turning so we were face to face "So… if it is naturally beautiful because of the colors, why wouldn't you be naturally beautiful because of the colors?" he told me_

I remembered that day as if it was yesterday

"Are you ok?" Grover asked me

"Oh, yes" I said wiping the tear of my face "Hi" I told him and smiled

"Oh, hi" he told me and sat down next to me

"What brings you here?" I asked him

"Well I was just passing by and I saw you, I was going to ask you how are you doing, so… how are you doing?" he said kind of just to keep up with the conversation

"You don't have to do this" I told him, I could be alone, I mean… those were my plans before he arrived here

"Really?" he asked me

"Sure" I told him

"Ok, well… bye Katherine" he told me standing up really fast and almost running to leave

Am I annoying or what? Well, it didn't matter because I kind of wanted to be alone, so if I was annoying, I could be alone… right?


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's POV

So today was the day that Annabeth was leaving, I tried to spend every minute I could with her, I mean… I only got like, three days with her and I wanted to make the best of them

I would later have time to go with Katherine, I mean… I would explain everything to her… and things would go back to how they were… right?

"Hey, Percy!" I heard Tyson's voice

I turned around to face him; he had a small gift box on his hands

"Hey, are you looking for Annabeth?" I asked, I mean, the gift must be for Annabeth… she was leaving, a good-bye gift… right?

"No, for Katherine" he said "Today's her birthday, remember?" shit! Today was her birthday?

"Today?" I asked him

"Yes, and well, I wanted to give her something before she left" he told me kind of sad

"She is leaving?" I asked him

"Yes, I hope she hasn't left" he told me and then left… looking for Katherine… I should be doing that

I kept walking and walking, looking for Annabeth, but hoping to see Katherine

"I'll miss you too" I heard Annabeth's voice

"No but seriously" I heard Grover's voice "I am going to miss you, a lot!" he said

"Hey Annabeth" I told her

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she said

"I just came to say goodbye" I told her … and you know… looking for Katherine…

"I'm going to miss you Wise Girl" I said while I hugged her "A lot Annabeth"

"Me too Percy" we never used our names "So this is the real goodbye" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek "Hey, I told Grover to find you someone" she said smiling and sobbing "But I heard that he already did" I guess she is talking about Katherine

"Yes, well I did, I found someone, but she left" I told her somehow… disappointed

"Wait, what?" Grover interrupted us "She left?" he asked me "But I saw her like… two days ago" he said surprised

"Umm, Tyson told me that, today… today was her birthday and that he was hoping to see her because she was leaving today" I slowly said

"Today? On her birthday?" Annabeth asked to me "What did you do to her?" she asked me

"I, well… we… there was nothing official… yet" I said; was she mad at me because I rejected a girl?

"Oh, great!" she said "I shouldn't have come" she said kind of mad at herself

"No, maybe… well, she just wasn't for me" I told her

"Anyone is for you! You are single since you were fucking born and you are 20! You should be desperate for someone! Anyone!" she shouted at me

"What?" I asked

"Just… go find her, ok?" she said pushing me "Bye" she said smiling and letting me walk by myself

"What?" I asked her really confused

"Just go find her" she told me

I kept walking… well running, looking for her; I needed to tell her everything and I needed her to stay… with me

I looked for her at her cabin, at the dining room, the battle field and the forest; everywhere… but the shore! Yes! The shore! She might be there

I ran as fast as I could and looked for her at the dock, I ran faster and, as I approached… I saw someone, there she was, sitting on the sand, just like the first day I spend with her, she had her earphones on and I sat beside her

"Hey" I told her, she didn't saw me but a tear rolled down her cheek, I wiped it and she took her earphones off

"I'm leaving… today" she told me "Actually right now" she said while another tear rolled down her cheek

"Why?" I asked her, I wanted to know if she was leaving because of me "Is it my fault?"

"No, you're not that special" she said "I'm leaving because there's nothing for me in here"

"And… why didn't you left before?" I said to her "I mean, what stopped you?"

"I needed time to think" she said

"Did you had enough?" I asked her

"I have to go" she slowly said

"I'm going to miss you" I told her "And… I am really disappointed… that I am not special for you, but don't forget that you are special for me" I told her and I felt how my eyes filled with tears "Bye, and I hope you find whatever you're looking for" I sighted and then I stood up, ready to go back to my cabin

"Thank you" she said "But I don't think that I'll ever found it" and then I left


	17. Chapter 17

Percy's POV

Two months later

"Everybody move!" I heard a loud scream "Back off… Out of my way" I heard again… Grover's voice? What was going on? "Satyr with a daughter of Apollo coming trough" he said… daughter of Apollo?

I ran as fast as I could

"Grover! Grover!" I called him but he didn't seem to hear me "Grover! Grover!" I called again

But Grover was too busy carrying a body, the body which belonged to Katherine, all covered with blood and just before I could touch Grover's arm… I woke up

It was just another nightmare, the same nightmare I have had all this month, I felt that it was somehow real, that it wasn't just a dream

"Hey, Percy" I heard Chiron's voice "Having nightmares again?" he asked me

"Same one" I told him

"Same one? The one in which Katherine is covered with blood?" he asked me

"Yes, that one" the thoughts of Katherine's body all covered with blood were painful

Chiron sighted as if he was trying to explain me something

"Percy, remember what they say?" he asked me

"About what?" I told him… blood?

"About the dreams, your dreams" he specified

"That… they are… more than just dreams?" that thought sent a thrill down my body

"Sometimes" he slowly said "Sometimes, but Percy, just remember… to be ready for whatever comes next"

We stood in silence watching the sea waves on the shore and the sundown, it was beautiful… it remind me of Katherine, the sun looked naturally beautiful, just like her

How could I miss her so much? I mean… I have spent more time missing her than the one with her, and I still miss her so much

We left when it was time for dinner, but I wasn't hungry so I went to my cabin and fell asleep

I woke up

"Everybody move!" I heard a loud scream "Back off… Out of my way" I heard Grover's voice? It must be my nightmare again "Satyr with a daughter of Apollo coming trough" but, how could I know it was my nightmare, should I be conscious about that?

Either it was my nightmare… or not, I started running, and running towards Grover…

I knew what was coming up… so why was I so shocked? I don't know, it looked so… real

"Fuck man!" Grover told me "Shit, thanks the Gods you're here, help me with her" he told me

Whoa, my dream had never came so far, I mean… this must be the part in which I wake up… shouldn't I wake up?

"God!" I said kind of loud while Grover gently putted the soaked in blood body of Katherine in my arms

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To the infirmary" Grover answered her

We kept running, I was so shocked, was this a dream?

This was so surreal, I have dreamed about this for so long... I couldn't believe that this was actually happening

We arrived to the infirmary… and then I… I just don't know what happened, it happened so fast I couldn't even remember, but I knew I was at my cabin again with Grover holding me until we arrived to my bed, he helped me to lay down and then just… nothing


	18. Chapter 18

Katherine's POV

I got to run, I got to run! Faster! She's going to reach me!

"Ah!" I screamed as the fury scratched my leg

I managed to stand up and keep running towards the camp Half-Blood

My leg was bleeding and it hurt a lot

"Come here! I won't hurt you!" the fury said with my mother's voice

It was all a mistake, I knew she was dead, why would I follow her voice

I am so stupid! I should stop and let her kill me

So, I stopped, I mean, my mother was dead… who would even care?

"Ha-ha, well played 'my little girl'" the fury said with the last words with my mother's voice

And then I was up in the air, almost on the top of Thalia's three, and up there… she released me… and I started falling, and falling, and falling, until I hit the ground

"Ah!" I screamed so loud I bet the hole camp heard it

The fury came at full speed for me, I wasn't dead, she had to kill me

Somehow I managed to grab my bow and arrows, I charged at her making her body explode and disappear, why would I do that? I was trying to kill myself! Stupid conscience!

"Katherine!" I heard someone… I wanted to say something like, 'yeah, you're kind of late!'

I felt someone moving, lifting and carrying me somewhere, I hope the infirmary, I was bleeding a lot

"Everybody move!" I heard Grover's voice, he was carrying me? But he didn't like me that much "Back off… Out of my way" he kept saying "Satyr with a daughter of Apollo coming trough" that was kind of nice

"Fuck man!" Grover said… what? "Shit, thanks the Gods you're here, help me with her" he told someone, who was there?

"God!" I heard… Percy's voice!

I felt some stronger arms under me, which… somehow gave me strength to ask them what I was thinking

"Where are we going?" I asked them, I couldn't see, my face was all covered with blood

"To the infirmary" Grover answered me

I felt Percy's strong arms under me, his arms were shaking and I could hear how fast his heart beats were going , but somehow he made me feel safe, even when he was about to have a heart attack, I felt safe

They left me at the infirmary and I guess they sedated me because I can't remember anything after that

I woke up. I was still in the infirmary. I felt so tired and all my body hurt

I tried to say something but my mouth felt dry as the dessert

"Here, drink this" I heard Percy's voice while he putted the straw of the cup on my mouth

"What happened?" he asked me after I finished the hole cup

"Kindly ones" I told him

"How many?" He asked me

"One" I kind of wanted to skip the part in which I wanted to commit suicide

"One?" he asked me surprised

"Yes, only one" I guess I'll have to try again… you know... I kind of failed at killing myself

"And?" he asked me after some minutes

"And?" I echoed

"Why are you bleeding?" he asked me pointing some scars and bandages

"She attacked me" I quickly said

"Sure" he said in a different tone "Sleep, you look tired, we'll talk tomorrow" he told me as I closed my eyes… I was, indeed really tired, maybe tomorrow I could tell him a new story…


	19. Chapter 19

Percy's POV

I stood beside Katherine until she woke up, giving her nectar and ambrosia whenever she needed

It remind me of Annabeth, like the first time I was with her

She woke up three days after the accident

Katherine tried to say something but she couldn't

"Here, drink this" I told her while I putted the string on her mouth

"What happened?" I asked her after a while

"Kindly ones" she answered me… no shit…

"How many?" I asked her

"One" she said… only one?

"One?" I asked her, well she could had managed only one

"Yes, only one" she said as if it wasn't nothing to worry about

"And?" I asked her after some minutes… I wanted details about the fight

"And?" she echoed

"Why are you bleeding?" I asked pointing some scars and bandages

"It attacked me" she said avoiding the subject

"Sure" I told her, she didn't want to talk about it "Sleep, you look tired, we'll talk tomorrow" I told her before I stood up and started walking towards the shore

I sat down on the sand when one of the kids that arrived with Katherine came closer, the one named Matt…

"Hey" he told me while he sat down

"Hey" I answered him

"How's Katherine?" he asked me… we have been training together since Katherine left

"Well, you know, just… wounded" I told him

"This must be hard for you" he said after a while

"Why?" what did he meant with that?

"Well… I mean, both girls left you, one of them because she had to… the other well, almost got killed" he said suddenly stopping, kind of not trying to tell me something

"That's not helpful" I told him

"I know it isn't… but you asked for it" he said

"No, I didn't" I said looking at him, maybe it was time to go back to the infirmary

"Well, whatever" he told me "Well, I am getting really annoying I should go" he said laughing

I wanted to tell him he wasn't annoying, but I could only lie without thinking

"Bye" I told him before standing up and walking towards the infirmary

I know I told Katherine I would visit her tomorrow but I couldn't wait


	20. Chapter 20

Katherine's POV

So after Percy left I fell asleep and woke up some minutes later, I felt a lot better and I wanted to go back to the usual schedule.

I was packing up my stuff from the infirmary when Percy arrived.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked to me as he helped me pack up the last stuff

"Better" I said as I grabbed my back bag and started walking towards my cabin

"So… are you going to tell me what actually happened?" he asked me

"About what?" I innocently asked trying to avoid the subject

He sighted and said "Why would you do something as reckless as running away, I mean, you could just avoid me if you wanted to" he slowly said… I couldn't just avoid him, I mean all I could think was about him, I barely knew him and I could only think about him

"It isn't as easy as you think" I told him as we arrived to my cabin

"I have noticed that" he told me as he leaned and kissed me on my cheek before he left

All night long I could only think of him, as usual…

I woke up really late; I went to the bathroom and showered. After I was done with myself I went to the dining room to eat something

"Hey" I heard someone's voice "Katherine?" he asked

"Yes" I said turning around to find Matt

"Hum, I was wondering if you know where Percy is, because we were supposed to train and he wasn't there" he told me

"No, sorry but I have no idea where could he be" I told him as I took the last bite to my breakfast and left

"Ok, but if you see him tell him I'm looking for him, ok?" he said

"Ok, bye Matt, see you later" I had never been good talking to people, or living things

And as usual I went to the shore, I didn't know what it had, but it made me feel really calm just like when I was with Percy

I sat down and played my iPod, the only thing I couldn't sell or leave behind, my favorite thing

About two hours later I stood up and went back to my cabin.

I was kind of sad; Percy usually came here and sat down beside me. I wish I had noticed it then and not later, I wish I had noticed that Percy Jackson was avoiding me, he wasn't just avoiding me, he was making sure we didn't cross our ways to any place, that our eyes didn't cross together and that I didn't even hear his name, and I was absolutely miserable, but I was kind of used to it, since I was the one which ran away from him


	21. Chapter 21

Percy's POV

Avoiding Katherine was the worst torture I could possibly thing about, that and going straight down to Tartarus

Anyways, I could only think about her, it was even harder than I expected, especially when she was always around me and all of us, avoiding her was really hard; so after a couple of weeks I decided that I could get to a reasonable point whit her, maybe just friends…

"Hey Katherine" I called her

"Percy" she whispered as she ran and hugged me, what? Why was she doing this, she was the one asking me to avoid her

"Hum" I said very awkwardly "Hey" I told her

"Hey" she said as she stepped back and looked to the ground "You've been avoiding me" she suddenly said as she looked to my face and kicked something

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" I told her really regretting it

"Of course not" she quickly said "If I wanted to avoid you I would avoid you, as simple as that"

"Ok, I'm sorry" I said "And why didn't you said something?" I asked her after some minutes

"I tried, but you walked away or ignored me" she said, I should think about my actions more often

"I'm sorry" I said, and I really was "Would you forgive me?" I asked

"Of course, but only if you promise me you won't do it again" she said as she smiled

"Ok, I promise… friends?" I asked her

Suddenly her face was full of pain but she managed to put a smile on it, even though it was a fake one

"Sure, friends" she said, I could tell she was making a lot of effort to said the word 'friends', maybe she didn't wanted us to be friends, maybe she just didn't wanted me to ignore her but she didn't wanted us to be friends, or maybe I was just confused

She then walked away, back to her cabin, I guess that was a 'we're still friends, bye Percy'

"Well, bye Katherine" I said to myself

After that I went to my cabin and fell asleep.

I woke up with the sunlight that passed through my window, it's funny how even the sunlight remind me of her

I changed of clothes and went to the dining room, I ate some blue stuff and started walking towards the shore

I came here whenever Katherine was doing other stuff. When I was avoiding her just the image of her in the shore made wanted to go and just sit down beside her, just for once, but I couldn't I would just simply ruin everything… but now I can do whatever I want without having to worry about Katherine, now we were friends, just friends… and I am again miserable, what is fucking wrong with me, maybe there's just something that never lets me get the damn girl, I guess my real destiny is to get friendzoned by every girl in the world, but just maybe...


	22. Chapter 22

Katherine's POV

I was sick and tired of following Percy just to ask him to talk to me, so I decided maybe I should start avoiding him too

"Hey Katherine" I heard his voice

"Percy" I managed to say, I mean I know I just thought about avoiding him but I just can't. I came back here for him

I don't know what happened but I was now hugging him

"Hum" he said very awkwardly as I moved back and looked the ground "Hey"

"Hey" I echoed him "You've been avoiding me" I told him looking straight to those eyes that I loved

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" he suddenly said

"Of course not" I quickly said, little louder than expected "If I wanted to avoid you I would avoid you, as simple as that"

"Ok, I'm sorry" he said

I couldn't believe that he was now telling me this when he was obviously a little too good avoiding me

"And why didn't you said something?" he said after some minutes, he didn't just asked that, did he?

"I tried, but you walked away or ignored me" his question was a little hypocrite

"I'm sorry, would you forgive me?" he slowly said

"Of course, but only if you promise me you won't do it again" It was my only condition

"Ok, I promise" he said and nothing could ruin this perfect moment, we could finally be together again, just the two of us together "… friends?" he asked

And that ruined it, I felt really disappointed… but if that's what he wanted, I would only think about his happiness

"Sure" I told him "Friends" I squeaked the word

I couldn't stand it anymore I bet he just got tired of avoiding me or some shit like that, so after that I ran to my cabin and jumped to my bed

"Yeah… I know I shouldn't talk to human beings, you know I kind of let my feelings come out and I look so weak and…" I was saying to myself when a voice interrupted me

"Weak, hu?" he said laughing "I don't think so"

"I was talking to myself Grover" I told him as I throw a pillow to him "And, I don't want to sound rude, but what are you doing in here?" I said hoping not to be rude

"You don't want to sound rude, and you are weak… who are you and what did you do to Katherine?" he said, again laughing

"What do you want Grover?" I asked him

"Percy told me you were acting weird around him and he asked me to come and look for you" he said

"Weird" I echoed him "Really?" Pff, me? Weird? Please…

"You actually look funny, are you ok?" he asked me

"Yes, is that all?" I asked him

"Yes… well, no… I mean maybe" he looked confused

"Spit it out goat" I told him after some minutes

"Well, it's just that… I know we're not like best-friends or anything like it, but you know Percy was really miserable when you left and even more when he had to avoid you… so I was thinking that maybe I could help you two to get back together" he said really quickly

"Really, are you being serious?" Like really? Why would he do that?

"No, I'm just messing up with you… of course I'm being serious" he said with a sarcastic tone

"So, friends?" I asked him

"Just for now right?" he said looking at my outstretched hand

"Yes, just for now" I told him

"Ok, so I'll help you" he said

"Deal?" I asked him

"Deal" he said as he shacked my hand in agreement


	23. Chapter 23

Percy's POV

I was lying on my bed when a sound woke me up

"Hey man! Watcha doing?" Grover said as he leaned back and forth

"What do you think?" I asked him pointing the bed

"Cupcakes?" he simply asked and we started to laugh

"What brings you here?" I asked him, I really missed my old friend

"Well I just wanted to spend some time with you" he said in a weird tone

"Hum, ok?" I said "Well, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, wanna swim, maybe?"

"But I hate water" I told him

"Shit! I know, but just try" he said and we both started to laugh again

"Why don't you change of clothes while I start walking there" he suddenly said to me

"Hum, sure" I told him as he made his way out of the cabin

I changed of clothes and went to the shore, where, believe it or not was Katherine playfully talking with Grover and Matt, since when are they so close friends?

"Hum" I awkwardly said

"Hey" Katherine turned to me and widely smiled "Speak of the devil" she said

"You guys were talking about me?" I asked. What could they possibly be talking about?

"Hum, well... bye guys" she said as she leaned and kissed both of us on our cheeks and pulled Matt away with her

"Since when are you guys friends?" I asked him

"What are you talking about? She is my second favorite demigod… you're the first" he said, but I was way too busy thinking what they could be talking about and what was Matt doing with them

"So… what were you guys talking about?" I asked wishing I had been a little discreet about it

"Nothing" he said as I left the air I was holding "That you need to know" he said kind of for himself

"What?" I asked him, now I was curious

"Nothing" he said and kept smiling

We spent the evening together, swimming and making fun of each other like the old days

"I missed you" I told him

He looked at me weirdly as he said "Me too sweetheart" and started laughing

"You know I meant our friendship. You know what I mean… spending time together and just hanging around… we don't do that anymore, and I miss it" I told him

"Me too, beside Juniper" he stopped while he thought about something "and Katherine, there's no one else in here that I can consider my friend as much as you do"

"You just compared our friendship with your awkward relationship, whichever it is, with Katherine" I said as I punched him and he just laughed

"She's a nice girl" he said and smiled as he nodded kind of making himself sure of that

"I know" I said smiling

"Well, this was a nice day and it's time to go and eat something, so… see ya latter?" he asked

"Sure, see ya latter" I said to him and he walked away

I took my time walking to the dining room and took some more time choosing what I would eat, I slowly went to the fire and threw some of my food for my father and went back to my table. All along feeling a pair of eyes stuck on my back, always following me

"Hey Percy" I heard her recognizable voice

"Hey Katherine" I told her as she cached up with me

"How was your day?" she asked me

"Fine, and yours?" I asked her

Just then this camper got closer to us, a camper which I recognized as Matt

"Hey Katherine" he told her "Hey Percy" he then said

"Hey" we both said in unison

"Hum, Percy… would you mind if I borrow her for a minute?" he asked as he scratched his back

"Hum..." I slowly said, I wasn't the kind of guy which liked to get interrupted, but by the way her eyes were expectantly looking me for an answer I tough maybe she did wanted to leave with him "Sure it's ok"

She then game one of the widest smiles she has ever given me and walked away beside him… I don't know why… but it bugged me, a lot.


	24. Chapter 24

Katherine's POV

I started walking away from Percy, right beside Matt. I could feel Percy's eyes following every move I made

"So…" Matt said after he made sure Percy couldn't see us anymore

"So?" I asked him

"What's next?" he asked me

"Well, Grover should be here" I told him as I looked around for any signs that Grover had been here, after some minutes Grover arrived with a silly smile

"What?" he asked as we stared at him

"You're late, goat" Matt said

"It's just that I was coming here, but…" he said as he smiled even more "I bumped Percy in the middle of my way, and he said, and I am going to quote him 'I can't believe that it bugs me that Katherine got away with Matt' isn't that great?" he said without a pause

"Hum… I guess?" I said in unison with Matt

"But why would we care about what he said?" Matt asked

"Because" Grover said

"He doesn't even likes me" he said

"Well, I guess it doesn't matters, right?" I asked, I mean… maybe he just didn't liked Matt and well, I am a friend of him… it would be as if he was friend with… someone I didn't like? But I don't like... living things, it means that it should bother me that he smiled to a bird or something like that

"Well, it doesn't matters… I thought it was important" Grover said as we started walking towards the campfire

As we arrived, Grover left us to go with Percy and check out what he had to say about me and Matt, which I never agreed but it didn't seemed to bother Grover

"So" Matt said

"I am sorry you have to be involved in this" I said to him as we took our places around the fire

Matt sat beside me and we took a glance of Percy and Grover arriving

We spent a while sitting beside each other talking, I got to know a little more about Matt, he was just a kid which had to grow way too fast, in my opinion. He lost his parents when he was born, well just his mother… then he got adopted by a mix martial arts instructor and a backer… he told me he got a lot of mix martial arts lessons but what he remembered the most was helping his mother at the bakery store, he said he liked to decorate the cakes and if I told anybody he would decorate my face with his fist and then I laughed but he kept talking and he told me that he left them some years ago because he thought it was dangerous for them being around him because of his anger management

After he was done I took another glance of Percy, which was looking at us with an anger look on his face as Matt passed an arm around me

"What is this for?" I asked him pocking his arm

"Percy is looking at us, if the point is getting him jealous, I thought this might help" he said as if this was the most common thing to do

"Oh" was all I could say "I think it's time to leave" I told him after a while

"Sure" he said as he stood up handing me a hand, I guess they were still looking at us

And I was right because they stood up at the same time and we started walking towards my cabin

"I think they're following us" I told him

"Yes, they are" he simply said "I'll take you to your cabin, I bet he's going to want to talk to you if I leave you alone" he explained

I just nodded and kept walking

As we predicted, he followed us until we got to my cabin

"Well, it was a nice night, wasn't it Katherine?" he said a little louder than he should have, I guess so Percy could hear it, he still kept his distance from us, behind some bushes

"Yeah, really nice" I said in the same tone

"I'm going to hug you" he whispered

He leaned and gave me a hug, it wasn't awkward as I thought it was nice and warm, but it was a little longer than usual hugs, so I coughed and he took a step back

"Sorry" he said as he smiled and walked away "Good night Katherine" he said when he was beside the bushes Percy was hiding in

"Night Matt" I told him as I opened my cabin door and graved my pajamas

This was a nice night; maybe I should look for someone who's not Percy… shouldn't I?


	25. Chapter 25

Percy's POV

After Katherine got into her cabin I went back to mine

I couldn't believe that she had changed me for Matt, I mean, I am obviously better than him… am I better than him? I mean, she had all the rights to go on a date with him… I mean, she was looking for someone else because I said we were just friends… just _friends_, the word echoed in my head

"What's wrong?" Grover asked

"I'm all fucked up" I told him

"Believe me, I've noticed that!" he said as he laughed

"Not funny" I said as I punched him

"I know" he said as he squeezed his arm "What's wrong then?" he asked

"Well, I don't know, remember I told you it bugged me that Katherine and Matt were together?" I asked him

"Yeah"

"Well I think it's more than that" I slowly said

"Like, you're jealous?" he asked

"I think I am…" I told him, was I jealous? But I ask her to be my friend, not my… anything else we could be

After I said those four words, Grover started to jump and laugh and say things like 'this was easier than I thought' or 'she'll love this'

"Hum, Grover… what will she love?" I asked him, afraid of the answer

"What?" he yelled "No, I didn't said anything" he excused himself

"Yes, you did" I told him, or did I made it up

"No, I didn't Mr. Jealous" he said

"Mr. Jealous?" I asked

"Your new nickname" he said as he laughed again "Well, I got to go" he said

"Bye goat" I told him

"Goat?" he asked

"Your new nickname" I quote him

"Not new, Kat calls me that way" he said as he smiled and started walking away

"Kat calls you that way?" I said but he was gone

Kat called him that way? They called each other names? Was I the only one she didn't talk to or something like that?

"God" I said looking to the sky as a thunder rumbled against my ears "Sorry" I whispered and walk towards the shore

After I arrived I sat down and curled up into a ball against the sand. After an hour or two I heard some footsteps near me and I felt someone pocking my arm

"What?" I asked without getting straight

"I don't think that's a very comfortable position, is it?" she asked

"What do you want Katherine?" I asked

"Are you ok?" she asked me

"Yes, no… I don't know" I told her, I kind of was mad at her for choosing Matt

"What's wrong?" she asked me as she sat down putting my head on her legs, her long and silky legs, I took a big gulp of air and smelled her, this was great

I kept my silence and she began to caress my hair and I closed my eyes

"What's the problem?" she asked me again, why did she had to ask? I mean, I couldn't tell her she was the problem; I turned around and sighed

"Has anybody asked you what's the problem and then you can't answer because they're the problem?" I said without thinking

I turned around and saw her face, full of pain and incomprehensive

"What?" she asked pain replacing any sign of peace "I'm sorry" she whispered, stood up and ran away. What the hell have I done?

I stood up and try to chase her and explain everything but she got to her cabin and locked herself in

She barely talked to me and I ruined everything. What have I done?


	26. Chapter 26

Katherine's POV

I just couldn't believe this, Grover told me that it was going to work, we made a deal

"Katherine! Open the door, please" he asked

"No, go away!" I told him "Why are you chasing your problems?" I asked him, I know that by telling him that I could know that, if he stayed he did care, and if he said something stupid he just was confused about something but he wasn't going to leave

"I… I don't know" he said "I'm sorry, it's just that… I don't know what to say" he told me as he sat behind the door "I'm just so fucked up" he said after some minutes

I opened the door and he fell inside

"I'm still disgusted by you" I told him as I sat down at my bed, the funny thing is that since I got so pissed off by my brothers and sisters they made a wall to separate me from the rest, so we were alone

He came closer and sat beside me while he played with his hands

"Why am I a problem?" I asked him as I looked away

"It's not you… well not only you" he correct himself

"Is it the goa… I mean Grover?" I asked him, he heard about our plan and he was mad at us

"No, but since when are you so close friends?" he asked me with a annoying tone

"Since my only friend avoid me" I told him

"_Only?_" he asked "What about Matt?" he said

"He's not my friend" I told him, Ups! I forgot we were faking a date like an hour ago, I hope he didn't notice it

"Oh, I'm sorry… your _boyfriend_" he correct himself

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said really loud

"What?" he asked me

"He is so not my boyfriend" I said as I looked at him

"Oh, well I thought you two guys were" he said

"Are you seriously that stupid?" I asked him with my hands on my hips

"I guess?" he asked

"Why does it _bugs_ you anyways?" I asked him

"How do you know it _bugs_ me?" He asked me, Shit. Then his face was full of recognition and he raised his eyebrows "Grover told you, didn't he?" he shouted at me as he stood up to face me

"Hell yes he did" I said at the same tone and smiled at him

"I can't believe this" he said

"What?" I asked him as I stood up

"What else did he told you?" he asked

"Just that… why?" I asked "What did you said about me?"

"Nothing" he said as he blushed, even without light I could see it

"What did you told him?" I asked him as I got near him

"I told you it was nothing" he said

"Oh, really? Well tell it to your cheeks" I said as I laughed and pocked his cheeks

"Leave me alone" he said as he removed my hand from his cheeks

"I missed you" I told him

"I missed you too" he said with a no so convincing tone

"Are you going to tell me why and who is your problem?" I asked him

"It's just… Matt" he whispered

"What?" I asked him

"Matt" he said "I said it, my problem is Matt. Happy?" he asked me

"Not really, why is he a problem?" I asked with innocence, he didn't answer so I just '_guessed_' "No fucking way!" I shouted

"What?" he asked

"You are so fucking jealous, aren't you?" I asked as I smiled

"Of course not!" he said "Why would I be jealous?" he asked

"You tell me" I told him as I giggled, he just accepted he was jealous "Why would you be jealous?" I asked him

"I don't know" he said like a five year old kid which can't tie his shoelace

"Oh, come on, we were just talking, no need of jealous friends" I said, regretting it the moment it got out of my mouth

"It's just that" he said

"You don't like Matt, do you?" I said

"I do, that's the problem" he said

"The problem?" I asked, it was a problem? Since when?

"Well, it's just that…" he said

"What?" I asked him

"Do you like him?" he asked me

"Seriously?" I asked him

"No, lie to me" he said sarcastically

"Ha-ha, really funny" I told him

"Hum" he said "Are you going to date him?" he asked

"You don't seem happy about it, so why don't you tell me?" I teased him

"Hum, I wouldn't like him to date you" he said

"Well, then who would you like me to date?" I asked him… so close

"I… I, don't know" he told me "I can't find anyone good enough for you" he said

"Are you serious?" I asked him "Well, I guess I am going to be single as fuck until I die then, happy?"

"Not really" he said

"Then what?" I asked him

"Well…" he said staring into my face for some minutes before opening his mouth again "It's late, we should talk about this tomorrow" he said as he stood up and left

Holy Shit.


	27. Chapter 27

Percy's POV

"Are you serious?" she asked me "Well, I guess I am going to be single as fuck until I die then, happy?" she asked, of course I wasn't happy, well… maybe a little bit because she was leaving Matt, but she said she was going to be alone, she close the opportunity for other guys, which made me happy, but she also closed it for me

"Not really" I told her

"Then what?" she asked me, what am I supposed to answer to that?

"Well…" I started "It's late, we should talk about this tomorrow" I told her in a rush as I stood up and got out of her cabin

I kept walking until I got to my cabin, I needed to talk to someone, but… who would I talk to

I took a drachma, threw into my pond and called my mom, I know it is kind of immature for a 20-year-old guy to call his mom for advice, but I really needed it

As the image appeared I could feel like I was back at home

"Mom" I called her

"Percy?" she called, looking for me "Percy? Where are you?"

"Here" I told her as she turned around

"Hey Percy, is there something wrong?" she asked me, I could see her face full of worry

"No mom, I'm fine" I told her as I saw a smile spread all over her face

"I don't think you just wanted to say hi, do you?" she asked me

"Not really… but hi"

"What's the matter?" she asked as the smile faded away

"Hum, I just need to talk to you" I told her while I coughed awkwardly, it still was awkward to talk to my mom about girls

"So" she said after a minute "Tell me about her" she said. About her? Was I that obvious?

"Am I that obvious?" I asked

"It's not really your strongest subject" she said while I smiled "Tell me all about her Percy" she said as I started to talk about her

We spend almost half of an hour discussing about her, and at the end, I was as puzzled as I was at the beginning

"I don't understand her mom!" I yelled exasperated

"It's because you don't have to, honey… just follow your instincts" she said

"I don't have any instincts" I told her

"It's because you're new at this" she said

"But how am I supposed to follow my instincts if I don't have any?" I asked her

"Just do what you want to, if she rejects what you do… well you'll notice that she isn't for you" she explained

"But I want her to be for me" I told her

"I know Percy, but if she isn't, well there is nothing we can do about it. Do you understand honey?"

"Yes mom" I simply said

"Now go and surprise her" she told me

"Mom, it is two o'clock in the morning, I don't think that would be right" I told her

"Oh, right" she said "Well then, go to sleep young man" she told me as the mother she was

"Yes ma'am" I told her "I miss you mom" I said after a while

"I miss you too Percy, take care of yourself" she said as the image vanished away

Now I wasn't that confused, so I think tomorrow I will just tell her that I want to be with her, if she says no… that means she wasn't for me, but if she says yes… then she is for me? Hum, I think I am still confused, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow


	28. Chapter 28

Katherine's POV

After Percy left I feel asleep

I woke up, a strange noise coming from my window. It was still dark outside. I stood up, taking a glance of the clock, 6:17 am; really early in the morning… well, at least for me

"Katherine" I heard a whisper behind my window, followed by a tap against it "Katherine" I hear the same voice

"Who's there?" I winced

"It's me, Percy" he said

"What do you want?" I asked him annoyed

"I told you we were going to talk about it tomorrow, right now is tomorrow" he said with a smile spreading all over his face

I stood up and opened the door

"Come in" I told him as I jumped back to bed

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him

"Nothing, it's just that I couldn't sleep" he said smiling while he positioned himself beside me

"And you decided to wake me up?" I asked as I laughed

"Maybe, but it's because I have a surprise for you" he said, a surprise?

"What is it?" I asked as I quickly stood up

"It's outside" he said

"But I don't want to go outside" I winced "It's cold and… cold"

"Well then there won't be any surprise for you" he said

I gave him my best despise look before graving my coat and getting out

"Where are we going?" I asked as he followed me

"To the shore" he said

"What for?" I asked him, I mean, he could give me my surprise inside my room, my warm room, which is not freezing cold like out here

"To watch the sunrise" he said

"Is that the surprise?" I asked as I suddenly stopped

"Maybe" he said as he graved my hand and kept walking

That simple gesture made me sigh, I mean, we were friends… why would he do that, he really doesn't know what that made me

We arrived and sat down side by side, he pulled me closer as we waited for the sun to rise

"It's almost here" he whispered near my ear making me shiver

And suddenly the beautiful sunrays spread all over us, making the things unbelievable beautiful… and not so cold

"Naturally beautiful" he quoted himself "just like you" he said as he smiled and pulled me even closer

I was so happy I didn't even notice when he stop staring at the sunrays and started looking at me, I gulped some air and turned around to see him too

I could feel him leaning closer and closer until his lips were almost touching mine

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered making me shiver and smell his delicious breath

I just nodded and leaned to break the space between us

The kiss started slow and delicate as we both mover our lips in synchrony, but gaining strength as the time passed

"Percy" I whispered between a kiss like I used to do to catch my breath

He leaned back as I started to breathe normally graving my arm and pulling me closer

"Percy" I said again

"Hmm?"

"What are we?" I asked "I mean, what are we _now_?"

He sighted "Whatever you want us to be"


	29. Chapter 29

Percy's POV

"Whatever you want us to be?" she asked. Yeah, that's kind of what I just said

I nodded

"Like… a couple?" she asked staring at my eyes

"If that's what you want" I told her. I mean, this wasn't part of the plan, but whatever…

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes… I mean, if that's what you want"

"Yeah, that's what I want, but… is it what _you_ want?"

"I'll always want that" I said as I leaned for another kiss

We kept kissing until we could see all the sun, probably about ten minutes… or something like that

"Percy" she whispered again, I love when she whispers my name like that

"Hmm?"

"It's still cold out here, could we go… somewhere else?" she asked

"Sure, where would you like to go?" I asked as I sat straight and removed all the sand from my back

"What about…" she started

"My cabin?" I asked

She started coughing awkwardly and sat up straight "Sure, that'll be fine" she said as I removed the sand from her back

I stood up and helped Katherine, just then I realized why Katherine started coughing awkwardly, she has never been to my cabin before. Well, at least I hope that was why…

"So" I she said after we started walking

"Hum, so why do you suddenly changed of mind?" she asked

"About what?" I asked her

"About us" she answered

"I guess I got tired of waiting for the right moment" Liar. My mom told me to and I'm such an obedient kid…

"Really?" she asked " 'cause I could found a lot of right moments you could have used" she said

"Hum, well…" I started "Do you want the truth?" I asked

"No lie to me…" she said as she laughed

"My mom told me to" I said as I looked down

"Your mom told you to?" she asked

"Well, after we talked… I went to my cabin and called my mom, we talked about my _jealousy issues_" I coughed awkwardly and kept talking "and she told me to do what I thought I should do… and I did"

"Wake me up at six a.m. and take me to the shore?" she asked as she giggled

"Not exactly" I said

"But you did" she said again

"Well I am sorry" I apologized

"I'm not" she said as she came closer and graved my hand

We kept walking hand to hand until we got to my cabin

We got inside, we closed the door and cuddled on my bed

"You have a nice cabin" she said

"Yeah, it's nice but I'm always alone"

"What about Tyson?" she asked

"Yeah, he comes now and then but he never really is here" I explained

"You're looking for company while I had to fight for some privacy" she giggled

"Really?" I asked as I laughed "_Fight_?"

"Mhm" she nodded "Well, now you won't have to be alone"

"What a tough girl" I said as she laughed and leaned a little to be closer, her lips finally met mine and we kissed at the same rhythm until it begun to deepen

My lips were crashing to hers and her arms were around my neck. I pull her even closer, if it's possible and I started moving my hands all over her back

"Percy" she whispered, and I know what that means, so I pull myself away from her

"What are you doing" she said as she pulled me back where I was

"I thought you needed air" I said as I smiled

"Right, I needed to breathe" she said like she just realized that and we both started laughing because that was an unexpected reaction from her "Sorry" she said and leaned once more to kiss me.


	30. Chapter 30

Katherine's POV

"Sorry" I apologized and leaned once more to kiss him

We were kissing and touching each other when I started listening some weird noises

"What?" I said and moved away from Percy

"Shh relax, I bet it's nothing" he said as he pulled me closer and kissed me again

We were kissing again when I heard the same thing outside

"Did you heard that?" I asked him as I moved away from him

"I told you it's nothing" he answered

This time I stood up and walked to the door

"Hum, Katherine… what are you doing?" Percy asked me

"Just checking the door" I said

"You're going to open the door?" he asked while a silly smile spreader all over his face

"Yes, why?" I asked annoyed

"You should probably first fix your clothes" he said pointing my shirt "and your hair" he said as he giggled

"Me?" I asked "I mean, look at you" I said as I started giggling

His hair could appear to be a bird's nest, he was shirtless and he had a wild look in his eyes, I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something stupid

"Why? Is there something wrong with my outfit?" he asked

"Well, what's left of it" I said laughing

He stood up and walked were I was standing, resting his hands on my shoulders leaning closer to catch once more my lips when the noise came again, and even louder

"Oh come on, just let me check what is it" I said pulling myself away from him

"Ok, ok" he said

I opened up the door to find absolutely nothing

"I told you it was nothing" Percy said taking the door from my hands

He was about to close the door when Matt jumped out of some bushes he was hiding in, or at least I thought he was

"Matt?" Percy almost yelled

"Percy" he said "Katherine" he said when he turned a little bit more "Hum…" he awkwardly said "am I interrupting something?" he asked

"As a matter of fact you are" Percy said making a funny face, I think an anger face

"Oh" was all Matt answered

"Well this is awkward" I said breaking the awkward silence that was surrounding us and then Percy wrapped his arms around me

"Hum" Matt said "You two guys are… _dating_?" he asked

"Ah" I was trying to say something

"Yes" Percy said in a rush "Yes, we're dating" he said

"Oh, that's nice" Matt tried to say

"We're a couple" Percy interrupted him

"Oh, well I'm glad" he tried to say again

"We're together" he interrupted him, again

"Yeah, I've noticed that" he was saying

"She's not available anymore" he said interrupting him, once more

This time Matt's mouth turned into a big 'O' and then turning around he left

"What was that all about, Percy?" I asked

"I don't like him" he simply said

"Why?" I asked as the innocent creature I was

"You two guys went on a date like a day ago" he said as if it was obvious

Shit.

"Hum, ah…" I tried to think something clever to answer but I just threw myself to his arms and kissed him

"Yeah, that was a good way to change of subject" he said as he carried me inside closing the door behind him


	31. Chapter 31

Percy's POV

"Katherine" I said as I poked her arm, she had fallen asleep while we watched a movie "Katherine" I said again

"Hmm" she said as she opened her beautiful eyes

"You fell asleep" I told her while I caressed her hair

"Oh" she giggled and pulled me closer for kiss

"Hey" I told her after a while

"Hmm?" she answered again

"Where are you going for Christmas vacations?" I asked, Christmas was near and I was going to spend them with my mother, which is why I wanted to invite Katherine to come with me

"Hmm, I don't know… I'm between my cabin or my cabin, which sounds better?" she asked with a smile spreading all over her face

"What about… my mother's house?" I asked

"Are you being serious?" she asked after a while

"Yes" I answered

"Percy, you know people don't usually like me" she tried to explain

"I like you" I interrupted

"Yes, but you are a special and weird case" she said and leaned for a short kiss

"So, that's a no?" I asked

"That's a I think it's a bad idea"

"Well, I guess we'll have to stay" I told her

"I'll have to stay" she corrected me "I am going to stay, you have to go spend Christmas with your mother Percy"

"I'm not going to leave you alone" I told her "Bad things happen when I do, you'll come with me" I said as she giggled

"No-ho" she said "You are going to go all by yourself to your mother's house and after holydays you'll come back and we'll be together" she explained "Nothing wrong it's going to happen"

"No, I know that" I said "Believe me, I know… and the reason I am so sure they won't happen is because I'm not going to leave you alone"

"I'm not going to go to your mother's house" she said

"Well that's ok, I mean… we can go to another place" I said, maybe we could go and camp to that little beach that I once went with Grover and Tyson… Tyson, shit. We were supposed to spend the holydays together

"Where are we going to go?" asked Grover as he arrived to my cabin

"Do you know what privacy means goat?" Katherine asked as she looked at him and giggled

"No, it's not in my vocabulary _Katy_" he said as he smiled at the fact that he called her Katy

"Shut up" Katherine said and turned around

"Were are we going?" asked Matt as he also got inside of my cabin

"Hey, Percy what about that little beach we once went to camp… the one we went with Tyson" Grover said

"Yeah, I was thinking about that" I said

"Hmm, so when are we leaving?" Matt asked

Gods, now we are a group? Great!

I gave a big sigh and stood up to go outside

"I'm going to invite Juniper, and we'll tell Thalia, Nico and Tyson about it and maybe Connor, Travis and Rachel, right Percy?" I heard Grover's voice behind me

"Agh, ok… sure, whatever" I said exciting the room

I stood outside of my cabin and looked to the other cabins after a while I sat down

"What's wrong Percy?" I heard Katherine's voice while she sat down beside me

I sighed and talked "I was thinking about that place" I said "But I was only thinking about you and me" I explained

"You don't want them to go?" she asked

"Yes, I mean… no, or well… I don't know" I said exasperated

"Hey, just go with the flow and if you don't like it we can always run away, ok?" she said making me smile

"Together?" I asked

"Of course together" she said before giving me a short kiss


	32. Chapter 32

Katherine's POV

Well, yeah… it's been a week since I agreed to spend holydays with 'the group' and I wasn't excited about it because Percy and I were supposed to plan it and we didn't

"Hey Katherine" I heard a voice coming from my door

"What?" I asked, I was annoyed by the fact that I had to spend time with 'the group' which seemed to grow every five minutes… I mean, if they kept on the whole camp would probably go

"Oh, nothing" said Grover "Or, well… I was just making sure you had your stuff ready… we're leaving in about twenty minutes" He said

"Ok" I sharply said "Anything else?" I asked

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I do appreciate the effort you are putting on going with us" He said, he said what?

"What?" I asked

"I mean, I know you don't like us" he told me "…Or anybody" he whispered and I smiled "And I know that you are just going because it makes Percy happy, and I just wanted to thank you for doing it" he said while he turned around and left

I hadn't thought about it but… yeah, he was right. I mean the only reason I was going was Percy… because it makes him happy and it's odd but if it makes him happy, well I guess then I'm happy

I stood up and graved my bags, I headed myself towards the campfire, it was about nine forty a.m. and we said we would meet there to leave in about another hour

When I arrived I recognized some of the demigods that were together at the campfire, that girl Thalia, daughter of Zeus, I think… and the boy, yeah the son of Hades… a redheaded, ewr… Who is she? Anyways… Tyson, Juniper… the Strolls and Matt… Yay! This was going to be fun! That was sarcasm by the way

"Where's Percy?" I asked as I joined up the bunch of demigods and Juniper… and that redheaded, what's wrong with her eyes? Gods.

"Hey Katherine" I hear a pretty excited voice… Tyson

"Hey big guy" I said as I the air ran out of my lungs because of the enthusiastic hug Tyson gave me

"Tyson, I… can't… breathe" I managed to say

"Sorry" he apologized as he released me from the embrace

"It is ok big guy" I said as I cached my breath

"Hey, Tyson… where's Percy?" I asked

"I don't know… thought he was coming with you" He said as he turned around and walked away

"So you must be Katherine" I heard a voice behind me

"Hum, yes… and you are?" I asked as I turned around

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades" He introduced himself

"Nico Di Angelo" I echoed him, copyig his voice "I guess you've know about me" I said, why would he know about me?

"Oh, yes… You're the only thing Percy talks about" he said… Aww, Percy talks about me? That's so cute, I started to dumbly smile

"He talks about me?" I asked as I giggled

"Yes" I heard Percy's voice "I told him how annoying you are and how much I have tried to run away from you" he said while he smiled and walked towards me, hugging me by my back

I leaned closer giving him a peck on his lips

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows "You? From me? I thought it was the other way around" I said as I wickedly smiled

"Well that was just mean" he said as he faked a sad face

"You asked for it" I said as I leaned again to kiss him

"Ew" I heard Nico in front of us

"What?" Percy asked him

"Just… Ew" he said again as he smiled

"Jealous?" Percy teased

"Him?" I asked and laughed at the thought of Percy being jealous

"You're just being mean again" he said and Nico and I started to laugh, I started to like this kid

"So Nico" Percy said "How are things going?"

"Well, I think as good as they can be for a son of Hades, right?" he joked as if it was nothing

And then I felt I was out of the conversation, they were two cousins talking together, leave freaking son of Poseidon and freaking son of Hades talk alone by the love of Gods woman

So, I kept walking and went where Matt was


	33. Chapter 33

Percy's POV

"Well, I think as good as they can be for a son of Hades, right?" Nico said and I laughed a little

"So, that Katherine" he said after she walked away "She looks like a nice girl" and I dumbly smiled, of course she wasn't… That's why I liked her… Kind of, I guess

"I know" I said, she looks like that... I smiled for myself

"Hey by the way, who is that guy she is with?" he asked

I turned my head towards them and looked back at Nico "Oh, that's just Matt" I said "Wait, I said Matt?" I thought out loud and then I started walking towards them

"Yes, why?" I heard Nico's voice at my back

He started following me but I kind of walked as fast as it was possible, Katherine would hate me if I ran

"I don't know, I bet he does trust you, Katherine" Matt said as I got closer

"I bet you twenty that he'll be here as soon as he realizes who I am with" Katherine said

"Really?" Matt asked "Twenty?" he reassured

"Yeah, twenty" she said with the same tone

"Deal" Matt said

And then I got there

"Ha! You owe me twenty" Katherine shouted the second she saw me

"You saw him" Matt argued

"Of course not, I know my man" she said as she got closer to him and took the money from his hands

"I know my man" Matt muttered as he got back to whatever he was doing

"What's up?" she said as she turned around and faced me

"Did you just bet that I was going to come for you?" I asked annoyed

"No" she answered "I bet twenty that you didn't trusted me enough to leave me alone and you were going to come as soon as you realized that I was with him" she specified

"Ha" Nico laughed at my back

"What's so funny?" I asked as I turned around

"You seriously don't trust her?" he asked me "I mean, that's just depressing"

"What?" I asked, again, annoyed

"Katherine if I was you I would break up with him for not trusting me" Nico said as he smiled towards me

Katherine sighed before talking "No, the poor thing has waited long enough, he's got permission to be jealous and annoying" she made a short pause "Plus, he looks cute when he is jealous, doesn't he?" she said as she pulled me closer and shortly kissed me

"Ew" I heard Nico, and Katherine and I laughed "Seriously guys you are disgustingly sweet with each other, I swear I can almost see love waves spilling from you two" he wrinkled his nose and then said "You two guys almost smell like Aphrodite's kids" we started to laugh again and then he left

"Maybe these vacations aren't going to be the worst thing on earth" Katherine said

"They were going to be?" I asked

"Yes, I mean… you know I don't like to talk to… well, human beings... or living things" she said

"Well, I don't care where we go, it only matters that we are together" I told her while I caressed her cheek and pulled her for a kiss

"Hey where are the Aphrodite kids? I can smell them from here… Oh no, forget it, it's just Percy and Katherine" I heard Nico's voice behind me and some laughs, but I couldn't care less. Right now the most important thing was Katherine's happiness, because if she was happy I would be happy

What a cliché I thought as a smile spreads all over my face


	34. Chapter 34

Katherine's POV

So after we were all together we graved our stuff and started walking towards Thalia's tree

"Ok, so let's make two groups for the vans" Grover said when we arrived

"Five and six?" Percy asked

"Sure" Grover answered

Everyone around me started to move towards the two vans and I stood still until I was alone

"Katherine" Percy chanted

"Yes?" I answered lowly

"Are you coming with us?" he asked and smiled

I nodded and started walking to the van Percy was in, he was going to drive and I got the seat next to him

"You drive?" I innocently asked, of course he drives, he's twenty woman

"Yes, I do" he said as he gave me a crooked smile

I turned around to check who was coming with us and I saw Tyson, Nico and Matt

"That's it?" I asked, well this was better than expected

"Yeah" Nico answered "Why, we're not good enough for you?" he said as he widely smiled

"Actually better than expected" I answered and smiled back before getting back to my seat

And that's how the most awkward and uncommon trip started

I graved my IPod and shuffled songs until I turned to see Percy

"Hey big buddy" I heard him talk, I guess he was talking to Tyson… unless he calls Matt big buddy… I smiled at the thought of that

"Hey" Tyson answered back

"How you feeling?" Percy asked, what? He seemed normal to me

"Good" he shortly answered

"Really?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I've been practicing… I'm not going to get sick this time brother"

"That's good" he answered back before we got back to the usual silence

About two hours later I heard Percy talking again "I think we should stop for a minute" he said as he stopped at a gas station

"How much is left of the road?" I asked

"I don't know" he said as he looked at his watch "About two or three hours" Great.

I went into the local store and to grab some food

"Hey" I heard Matt's voice behind me as he giggled

"What?" I said as I walked through the store

"That girl over there looks exactly like you" Tyson said as he also giggled, a girl?

"We thought it was you" Matt said "This is so weird, we even tryied to talk to her" Me? What?

"Which girl?" I said as I felt myself shaking

"The one over there" Tyson answered pointing a girl

"Are you ok?" they both asked me

"You look pale" Matt said

"I don't know" I answered as I watched the back of a girl I thought I knew

I started walking towards her, well… I couldn't feel myself moving… it was as if I was being pulled towards her

"Charlotte?" I whispered as I got closer to her

She turned around at the mention of the name

"Katherine?" she whispered the way I did before

"We thought you were dead" I whispered

"So did I" she coldly answered "What are you doing in here?" she asked

"I… I am going to camp with some friends" I said "You're alive" I looked at her, it couldn't be her

"Hey" I heard Percy's voice behind me "Whoa" he said

"What?" I asked without daring to turn around, I felt that if I turned around she would disappear

"Who?" I heard Percy "Who is she?" he asked

"This is Charlotte" I said "My _sister_"

"Your what?" Percy said as he widely opened his eyes

"Her twin actually" She said in front of me "And you are?" she asked

"He is Percy" I said "My boyfriend"

"Great" She sarcastically said "A _boyfriend_"

"So where are you staying?" I asked

"I think you know" she sharply answered, of course I know… probably the streets, just like I used to… just like we used to after my mom died

"What are you doing in here?" I asked

"Well I was just passing by, you know?" she said, yes… I know, I used to steal from stores, actually right beside her…

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Percy suddenly asked her, what the fuck? No fucking way! I tried to say, but words couldn't come out of my mouth… I was paralyzed by the fact that my sister, my twin actually… was alive and right in front of me… _she's alive_


	35. Chapter 35

Percy's POV

Mother of God. There are two Katherines, well… actually one Katherine and a Charlotte, but whatever… if it wasn't for the clothes I wouldn't even see a difference

"Hey why don't you come with us?" I asked, the poor thing… I bet she was homeless, just like Katherine used to be, and well… I bet Katherine would like the idea. I mean that's her sister we're talking about

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea" Charlotte answered "I bet there isn't even enough space" she replied

"Oh, what are you saying… I insist, come with us" I insisted

"Ok" she simply answered, great… I hope that makes Katherine happy

After a long and awkward pause Katherine graved my hand and pulled me towards our van

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as she turned around to face me

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Why in the fucking world would you invite her?" she madly asked

"She's your sister" I dumbly said as if it was obvious

"No shit Sherlock" she answered me

"You know what I mean, don't you want her to go?" I asked her

"No" she deadly said

"No?" I was shocked; it was her sister we were talking about

"No, really I don't" she said again

"Well go and tell her she's not coming with us" I told her hoping she chickened out

"Ok" she said as she got back inside the store… and then again where I was "Whoa that was fast" I said

"I just couldn't do it and now she's coming and it's all your fault" she told me

"I'm sorry" I said as I hugged her

"It's ok, I'm just shocked" she said and leaned closer for a kiss

"Ew" I heard Nico's voice

"Sush" I told him and laughed as I kissed once more my girlfriend's lips

"Everybody get inside" I yelled as I saw everybody getting out of the store, including Charlotte "You two Charlotte" I said making eye contact, she had different eyes than Katherine, a difference… Yes! I was afraid I might not be able to differentiate one from the other

"What?" she asked

"Unless you want to walk all the way to where we are going I suggest you get inside" I told her and smiled

"Ok" she said and sat beside Matt at the back

"Does anyone needs anything before we leave?" I asked

"No" they all answered

"Are you all sure?" I asked

"Yes we're sure" Nico answered and Katherine smiled; I think Katherine and Nico have the same dark sense of humor

"Ok, well… here we go then" I finally said as I got back to the road

We drove in silence for another hour

"So" I heard Katherine's voice "How come you are not" she tried to say

"Dead?" Charlotte coldly interrupted

"Hum" Katherine awkwardly shifted on her seat "I guess that's the term for it"

"Yeah" Charlotte said and you could feel the tension building inside the van

"So how come you're not _dead_" Katherine said

"Well after you left me alone with the monster" she started

"You told us to" Katherine argued

"I know I did" Charlotte said and kept talking "Well you remember I told you guys to meet me near the truck"

"Yes, we waited for you a day" Katherine said

"Well, I got hurt and I couldn't move for a long time" she said "Really hurt, I think the most painful thing I could describe to you wouldn't be enough"

"And" Katherine said

"Well I don't know who, but after a while, someone… a guy, came and he healed me" she said

"Who?" Katherine asked

"I'm not sure… but I think it was our dad" she whispered and the car went into a deadly silence


	36. Chapter 36

Katherine's POV

Percy kept driving for another two hours until we got to our destination

We took our stuff out of the vans, chose the place for the camp and after an hour of unpacking everybody was now taking a break

"So" I said as I sat down on a log "How are we going to distribute the tents?" I asked

"Well" Grover started "We have five tents"

"And we are twelve" said Matt

"Well these is going to be awkward" Thalia said quite quickly

"Wait… what? I don't get it" Tyson replied

"Look" Percy said "Those tents only keep two of us" he explained pointing the tents "And two of the tents are going to keep more than two of us, ok?"

"Hum, but why is it awkward?" Tyson asked

"Because maybe they won't fit" Percy replied

"But…" Tyson kept going

"So how is this going to work?" I interrupted

"Well, I can stay with Rachel" Thalia offered

"Yeah, that'll be cool" Rachel said and grabbed her stuff to take them inside the tent

"I guess that I'll have to stay with Connor" Travis said

"Well that's new" Connor said sarcastically as he laughed and high fived his brother

"Tyson" Percy said and Tyson nodded "Nico" he then said looking at him

"Sure, whatever" Nico replied

"Well I think it is more than obvious that I'll be staying with Juniper" Grover said and Juniper giggled

"Hey, Matt you can stay with us" Connor said

"Yeah, that sounds great" Matt said

"And I guess you two will be staying together" Percy said pointing me and Charlotte

"No" we both said in a rush

"What?" Percy asked, confused

"I…" Charlotte started

"We don't like sharing our..." I said

"Anything" Charlotte interrupted

"Why?" Connor and Travis asked

"Because…" I said

"Because?" Tyson asked

"Yes, because" Charlotte said and we all went silence

"Hum" Percy said "What if Charlotte stays with Rachel and Thalia?" he suggested

"Sure" Rachel said with a welcoming smile

"Okay" Charlotte whispered as she graved the few things she kept with her

"And who's going to stay with Katherine?" Matt asked looking at Percy's back as he giggled

"Me" Percy almost shouted as he heard that, I laughed at how obvious he was with his jealousy issue

"Jealous much?" I asked

"Me?" he asked "Pfft, I am so not jealous" he said

"Sure" we all said and laughed

"Percy, I could just share the tent with someone else" I said after a while

"Like Nico or Matt" Thalia whispered not so low and I giggled at Percy's expression

"No, I think we could stay in the same tent" He quickly replied

"Sure whatever" I said "You're just so cute when you're jealous" I told him and grabbed my stuff

"I'm not cute" he winced

"Yes you are" I said and as I laughed and hugged him

"That's just disgusting" Nico said and we started laughing as we got our stuff inside the tents

"Really Nico, I think you're just jealous" Percy said

"Of what?" Nico said as he shrugged his nose "The odd Aphrodite smell that emanates from you two, Puh-lease" he said

"No but maybe because you're a loner" I replied and giggled "And I don't smell like her" I winced "Do I?" I asked with a frightened expression as a thunder rumbled in the sky and we all started laughing


	37. Chapter 37

Percy's POV

I got my stuff inside the tent and before I knew the sun was already setting

"We should lit up a fire" Connor said

"I'll go pick up some wood" Rachel said "Tyson, Matt, are you guys coming?" Rachel asked them

"Sure" Tyson said and the three went to look for wood

After an hour, we had set the fire up and some of us were sitting around it; all of us were holding some red cups that Rachel had given us

"What are you drinking" Matt asked Nico looking into Nico's cup

"I don't know, Rachel gave me the cup. What are you drinking?" Nico asked as he looked into Matt's cup

"Hum, I don't know… Rachel also gave me this cup" he said and they started giggling

After that I got up and went to look for Rachel

"Rachel" I said "Rachel"

"What?" she said not even turning around preparing more drinks

"What is this?" I asked holding up my almost empty cup

"Hmm, I don't know... I poured all the alcohol I could find in my house and cranberry juice" she said as she giggled "Why?" she innocently asked

"You what?" I asked raising the tone of my voice "Why would you do that?" I asked

"Don't you feel… less worried?" she asked

"Hmm, sure… I guess" I said

"And probably kind of numb?"

"Yes, actually"

"Here, drink this" she said as she changed my cup for a full cup

"Okay" I simply said and went back to the fire

I sat down beside on the ground and look into the flames

"Hey" I heard Katherine's voice as she walked over

"Hey" I replied "Come here" I said as I pointed the place in front of me

She smiled and walked to sit between my outstretched legs in front of the fire, I got closer to her and kissed her cheek while I hugged her

"Hey guys" Rachel said but no one seemed to notice "Hey" she said again standing in front of us

"What?" Nico asked looking at her

"What if we finish this cliché night by playing a cliché game?" she asked

"What do you mean by cliché game, Rachel?" Tyson asked

"Truth or dare" she whispered for suspense

"Okay" a few of them said and the ones missing came to sit around the fire and now a bunch of demigods, a satyr, a nymph and the Oracle of Delphi were sitting around the fire and drinking some of the thing Rachel prepared

"I'll start" said Thalia "Matt" she called in a funny tone "Truth or dare?" she asked

"I'll go for truth" he said

"Okay, so… what happened between you two guys" she said as she pointed Katherine

Katherine coughed "You guys can't be serious" she said as she laughed "you really thought there was something between us?" she asked

"There wasn't?" I asked

"Of course not" she whispered turning her head around and smiling at me

"No, there wasn't" Matt assured "Ok, so now's my turn, right?" he said "Connor"

"Dare!" he answered

"I dare you to… why don't you kiss Travis" he said and we all started laughing

"You have to be kidding me" Connor said

"You can't chicken out" Nico said

Connor stood up and walked towards his brother, he then leaned his head towards his brother's and he barely pressed his lips against Travis, he was about to pull over when Nico stood up and pushed Connor, making him fall on top of his brother

"What the fuck di Angelo?" he asked as he quickly stood up but Nico just laughed

"Hu, is this funny Nico?" Travis asked and Nico nodded

"Well not anymore, Nico… truth or dare?" Connor said and suddenly Nico stopped laughing

"Ah, ah... Dare!" he finally said

"Hmm, bad choice, don't you think Travis?" Connor asked

"Yes, I believe so" Travis answered and smiled

"I dare you to burn all of your clothes… and you're not allowed to get others"

"What?" Nico yelled "All of them?" he then asked

"Let him keep his underwear" Travis whispered

"Okay, you can keep those, but only those" he said with an evil look

Nico gave a frown but pulled off his shirt throwing it into the fire, next came his pants leaving a almost naked Nico in front of everybody

"Great job Connor" Travis said as he clapped his hands

"Thank you, Travis" he said as he got back to his place

Nico sat down uncomfortably beside Katherine and I and he just looked like he now would rather be with his father than with us

"Hmm" Nico cleared his throat "Rachel" he said "Truth or dare?" he shyly said

Rachel smiled and answered "Truth"

"Do you still have a crush on Percy?" he asked as Katherine tensed up in front of me

"Ah, I… arg, Nico!" she yelled

"Just answer the question" Matt said

"Yes" she whispered, and then Katherine stood up and walked away "Genius" Rachel said as she also stood up and followed Katherine

I looked at Nico with my most hateful look "Why?" I asked him

"I…" he started "I don't know"


	38. Chapter 38

Katherine's POV

"Katherine" I heard behind me

"Leave me alone you stupid redhead"

"Oh, come on Katherine… Aren't you redheaded too?" she asked and I frowned "Hey, just listen to me"

"Why would I do listen?" I asked "Maybe I should be the one with the jealousy issues"

"Hey wait" Rachel finally said as she cached up with me "Okay, what's wrong with me having a crush on your boyfriend?" she asked "Do you really think I am going to take him away from you?"

I looked at the ground "I don't know" I whispered

"Why, I mean… he looks like he really is into you" she explained

"It's just that I have been here before"

"You do?" she innocently asked

"Well, there was this Annabeth girl" I explained "I am just insecure about this"

"Well don't be, I mean can't you see it when Percy's jealousy issues attack?" Rachel asked and smiled making me smile back at her

She then graved my arm and pulled me back towards the fire

When we arrived I looked towards Percy, he had this weird look as I walked back towards him

"Hey" I said as I took my place in front of him

"Hey" he said as he leaned and hugged me "Is everything okay?" he asked

"Sure" I said and I pulled him closer for a kiss

"Ew" I heard "It was better when they were apart" Nico said

"You should shut up because I am not really happy with you right now" Percy said looking at him

"Do you guys want to keep playing?" Rachel asked

"Sure" we all said

"Where were we?" Rachel said "Ah, yes… my turn" she looked around to see which would be the next one "Thalia" she called her "Truth or dare"

"Dare" Thalia said with a 'let's just get over with this' look

"I dare you to change stay for one night at Nico and Tyson's tent" said Rachel

Thalia looked at her as she stood up, she went inside her tent pulled out her stuff and threw it inside Nico and Tyson's tent "Happy?" she asked

"Sure" Rachel answered as they smiled

Thalia looked around as she sat down "Tyson" she called

"Uh, uh… truth… no, no… dare!"

Thalia laughed "Okay, well… I dare you to drink one of this red cups each turn" Tyson just nodded "Starting now, Tyson" Thalia said as she passed him another cup

Tyson quickly drank the cup and sat down

"Is it my turn now?" he asked and some of us nodded "Uh… Grover" he said

"Dare" Grover answered

"I dear you to explain me that plan which involved Matt, Katherine and you" Tyson said… How the fuck does he knows about our plan?

"How do you know about that?" Matt asked

"What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked with a freaked out tone

"Oh… well I kind of overheard one of your conversations and I got curious" Tyson explained

"Ah…" Grover said and turned around to face me, he had a questioning look on his face and I just nodded for him to answer "Well… it was a plan in which we got Percy jealous because I thought he was really lonely and I wanted him to be with someone" he started "So I got Katherine to help me and then we came up with this plan and Matt helped us"

I turned around and saw Percy's expression which was one between recognition and anger

"You guys did that?" he bitterly asked

"But it was my idea" Grover said

"So you guys manipulated my emotions just to entertain you?" he asked standing up

"No, I did it" Grover told him "And it wasn't to entertain us, I saw how miserable you were and I tried to help you, and not only you but also Katherine, aren't you guys happy?" He asked us and I nodded "Percy, aren't you?" Percy looked at the ground and then nodded

"I don't think we should keep playing" I said

"Hey what are you talking about I want to keep playing!" Thalia said and Percy sat down but this time he sat down beside Thalia and my sister

"So" Grover shifted uncomfortably and coughed "Charlotte, truth or dare"

"I guess truth" she answered

"What happened between Katherine and you?" shit.


	39. Chapter 39

Percy's POV

I just simply couldn't believe it, they had used me… for my benefit but they still had used me

"What happened between Katherine and you?" Grover asked Charlotte

"Between us?" she asked "Well… it's a long story"

"Well good thing we have plenty of time" Connor said and gave her a welcoming smile

"Well… we are twins as you can see, daughters of an alcoholic mother and Apollo" she started "As you might have noticed things are hard for us… well _were_ for us, now it is only hard for me" I gave a glance at Katherine and her face was contracted in pain, Charlotte sighed and kept talking "we are quite different and we can barely stand each other… I guess because of the decisions we make, they are always different, and I feel like mom always chose her over me"

"Maybe because you were never at home" Katherine interrupted her

"Maybe because I couldn't stand being her daughter" she answered her "Well, anyways… After our mother died we ran away because we were different than everybody, while we were running away we met someone, we didn't knew his name so we called him '_he_'. He told us about this place for special cases like us and on our way to the camp our father claimed us. One day while we were being persecuted by some monsters, we made up a strategy in which I distracted the monsters and they ran away, I would eventually kill some monsters and then I would run back, but I got hurt and after I got healed by someone they were gone and they were nowhere to be found"

"That's why you can't stand each other?" Grover asked confused

"Of course not, it is because I was always treated better by mom because she was never at home" Katherine said "Even though I had to pass by very awkward situations with her, the woman couldn't even remember how to go to the bathroom while you were outside, I always wanted to go and leave mom behind… at least just for once… but no because only one of us could be outside and try to be normal, even though it didn't worked out" Charlotte looked at Katherine and it seemed as if they were having an internal discussion

"I am tired, good night" Charlotte finally said, she quickly stood up and walked towards her tent, getting inside and then closing it

"I think I'm over with this" Katherine said in a gloomy tone, and I kind of felt bad for her... I mean I know they only lied to me for my own good and she makes me happy, and watching her expression made me feel like a bad person

"Yes, we can keep playing tomorrow" said Rachel

Katherine stood up and walked to our tent

"I think you should go with her, she really looks bad after all that happened today" Nico said as he leaned closer

"Do you think?" I sarcastically asked and walked to the cabin, which was quite away from the others

I grabbed the zipper and got inside, Katherine was at the very corner cuddled with her sleeping back

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I took my shoes off and moved towards her

"Mhm" she nodded

"Are you sure?" I whispered

"Mhm" she said as she sobbed, which meant she wasn't

"Come here" I said as I pulled her closer "Everything is going to be okay" I whispered in her ear

"How can you be so sure?" she asked me

"I… I don't know, it just feels like it is" I leaned closer and hugged her "And if it doesn't we can always run away" I whispered in her ear she smiled and gave me a peck

"I'm sorry I invited your sister" I apologized

"It's not your fault, you only wanted to make me happy" she told me and leaned again to kiss me

We cuddled together until she yawned, I moved a little to go to my side of the tent but she quickly pulled me back towards her

"Promise me you won't leave me" she whispered

"Why would I leave you?" I asked

"Because everyone I have ever loved left me"

"You love me?" I asked because that was the only word I caught in the sentence

"Ah" she mumbled "Yes" she whispered and I couldn't be happier, it was the first time I have heard the word coming from another person that wasn't my mom and it was kind of great

"I love you two" I didn't know why I said it, but it kind of felt right after all that happened today, just to reassure everything was fine and it was going to be ok

She smiled at me and then cuddled more, after that she fell asleep but I couldn't because I couldn't stop thinking that in the time that I dated Annabeth (which was longer than the one with Katherine) I never told her I loved her, which was weird considering I spent a lot of time with her, well… before the accident and all that happened, but it still felt right the I love you I said to Katherine

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far, but I don't know if I am going to be able to keep writing, I'll try my best to write more of it but I am really busy right now, I'll probably upload new stories I already wrote, but I am not sure I'll be able to continue this story**


End file.
